May's Teardrops on her Guitar
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: He yearned to kiss her. He inched his way closer to her, staring at her sleeping figure. Their lips were centimeters apart. He leaned in closer, his lips meeting hers. Conteshipping with Poke, ikari and shootsdownshipping!
1. The New Girl

**May's Teardrops on her Guitar**

**Chapter one: The New Girl**

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything we should be_

"Hey Drew!" May greeted cheerfully and energetically as she waved towards to Drew. She hurriedly half ran, half walked towards Drew.

"So how was History class?" May asked, as she stepped into the already long lunch line.

"It was nice." Drew replied. "And today we got a new student in our class! The girl is really nice and amazing!"

"Oh." was Ma's only reply. She felt a twinge pain of jealousy.

"Mhm. Her name is Holly, you wouldn't _believe _how much we have in common!" Drew told May.

Once again, "Oh." was May's only reply.

Suddenly a girl with long amber color hair and royal blue eyes walked up to May and Drew and locked arms with Drew. "Come on Drewy, you promised me a school tour, remember?" said the girl, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, I remembered Holly! "Drew replied, and led the girl on a tour of the school without even saying another word to May.

May suddenly felt her stomach lurch. She felt like vomiting, and for two reasons. One: Because that girl just called Drew, Drewy. And second mostly because Holly only knew Drew for less then an hour and already had the guts to call Drew, Drewy while May knew Drew for almost seven years and haven't called him Drewy once!

--

Even after giving Holly a tour of part of the school, Drew was still hanging with Holly, and apparently he was laughing at something she said.

Finally, getting bored of the never-ending argument between Misty and dawn between who is better, Ash or Paul, May went over to the table Drew and Holly were sitting at.

"Um, Drew?" May asked. She was about to say something else but Holly interrupted her.

"Oh, is this one of your fangirls you were talking about, Drewy?" Holly asked.

Now May was annoyed. "Hey! For your information I'm one of Drew's closest and has been his best friend since fifth grade!" May retorted angrily.

"Oh. Well sorry!" Holly shot back. "I don't know everything about everything unlike you!"

"Aagh!" May yelled irritated and then shouted, "Whatever!"

"What was that about?" Zoey asked as May sat down.

"Miss New Girl thought I was one of Drew's fan girl, that's what!" May said angrily, steam coming out of her head."And that girl has a 'Drewy' problem." May added afterwards.

"Well, you two are starting off as good friends." Soledad said dryly.

"Don't make me laugh." May muttered. She looked around. "Hey, where's Casey and Sakura?"

Casey is with her boyfriend, Georgio and Sakura is trying out for the play, 'Shrek 2'" Misty replied, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

"Didn't she play Cinderella last year in the play, 'Cinderella'?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah she did," Dawn told her. "And the year before she played Jasmine in 'Aladdin'."

"So, she's probably going to be Fiona or the Fairy God Mother in 'Shrek'." Soledad said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Zoey agreed. "I mean she played pretty much every princess or main character in every play. Like in eighth grade she played Wendy in 'Peter Pan'. She's a really good actor, that's why she gets the parts."

"Yeah, she's also a good dancer, that's why she won the talent show last year." Brianna said.

"What song did she dance to?" May asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Wasn't it 'Teardrops on my Guitar?' Dawn asked.

"No! It was 'Get over it' it by Avril Lavigne, am I wrong?" Misty asked.

"I believe you're both wrong!" Zoey started. "It was 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson!"

"Oh yeah! It was!"

"How come she sang-"

"She **danced **to the song, she didn't sing to it!"

"Oh, whatever!" Dawn exclaimed. "How come she danced to that song? She usually sings to… happier songs?"

"No reason why, its her favorite, that's why she chose that song to dance to." Zoey told her.

"Oh yeah…"

"You should enter the talent show!" Brianna told May suddenly.

"I-I should?" May stuttered.

"Yeah!" Brianna exclaimed. "You and your guitar are amazing!"

"Yeah, you should." Everyone agreed.

"Well, I suppose." May replied weakly.

Finally, the bell for lunch to end.

--

So um, this is my second try at a contestshipping fanfic so reveiws would be nice... I would like to update along if I get eight reveiws, or I might decide to update if I happen to get six if I'm lucky... So once again, please reveiw! :-) And sorry, this isn't much yet but I'll make the chapters longer and I also bought up the Talent show for a reason...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or the song Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift, happy?


	2. The Broken Promise

**_Welcome reviewers and aliens (XD) everywhere! :-) So this is chapter two! Please enjoy! And yes, I know pretty much everybody (or everybody) hates Holly! Well, in this chapter you're going to hate her more! (I think --')_**

**_Disclaimer: I, the Number 1 ikarishipping Fan do NOT own pokemon or any of its character! But I DO own Holly, the May wannabe, and my unnamed high school in this fic. I'll probably think of a name for it while I write this. Enjoy the chapter! :-)_**

**Chapter two: The Broken Promise**

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she got everything_

_I have to live without_

May sighed, watching jealously over Drew and Holly who were shoving each other playfully.

**_"You wouldn't believe how smart Holly is! She's a straight A student! Who knew someone could smart and beautiful!" Drew exclaimed._**

May shook the memory out of her mind, practicing the combo she made for Squirtle to do for her Coordinating class, coordinating A which was for those who were better coordinators. _Aqua_ _tail and ice beam, aqua tail and ice beam__! _May repeated in her mind. _Wait a minute, isn't today the day we take that one test? Oh shoot! It is! What was that combo again? Um, let me see... I was going to use Glaceon and Beautifly. Beautifly was going to use psychic to move Glaceon's... was it shadow ball or ice shard?... _May closed her eyes, imagining a shadow ball and psychic combo and then a ice shard and psychic combo. _Eh, I'll use ice shard and psychic..._

"First up, is Mr. Drew Rosalind." Mrs. Ribbons, a young chocolate hair teacher with friendly olive green eyes.

Drew bowed as he stepped forward to the front. With a flick of his green hair he released his Masquerain.

"Masquer!" it said in a rather majestic voice.

"Masquerain, you know what to do." Drew told it, flicking his hair once again, smirking.

It nodded it head and in a jiff it let go of a range of bubbles then in another second it used silverwind, popping the bubbles so it rained a light sprinkle of the bubble's remains. Awes were heard from the crowd of coordinators. It was a quick, but beautiful performance.

"Very nice performance, Mr. Rosalind." Mrs. Ribbons commented, marking something on her clipboard. "Now, your next performance?"

"Why, thank you Mrs. Ribbons. And I will be using my Roselia and Flygon for this round." Drew announced. Mrs. Ribbons nodded, marking something else on the paper on the clipboard.

"Roselia, Flygon, come on out!" Drew called out his pokemon, a pokemon with three large thorns on its head, with a red rose and blue rose for hands, plus a leafy skirt and his large dragonfly pokemon with its red eyes and rhombus-shaped wings.

Drew smirked confidently, then yelled, "Roselia magical leaf!"

"Rose!" yelled the pokemon as it shot it's attack, a storm of leaves that circled around roselia, then shot straight up into the air about to attack Flygon.

"Flygon, flamethrower!" Drew ordered, flicking his hair.

Flygon nodded, then shot a mouthful of angry flames at the leaves, leaving the flames in an angry red and orange glow until the leaves were nothing but black cinder on the floor.

A cheer came from the crowd quite impressed by the combo. "Very smart, Drew." the teacher said impressed. Drew flicked his hair and smirked in response.

"Now, lets have Holly Cherrytop come on up and do her combos." Mrs. Ribbons said, tossing her chocolate color hair behind her shoulders.

May scowled at her. Why was _she _in her coordinating class? Why couldn't she be in some other trainers class such as One element Training, or Pokemon Breeding, or just Pokemon Trainer class. She just _had _to be in May's coordinating class. Why was she evn _taking _the class? She has only been here for three days, geez.

Holly smiled shyly, tossing her amber color hair, she released a snow-white pokemon with a kimono-shaped body with two ice crystals on its head, along with purple skin peeking around its eyes and ina diamond formation on its forehead. "Froslass..." it said.

Holly smiled at it in encouragement, then shouted, "Alright Froslass, lets do doubleteam!"

Froslass nodded, creating multiples of itself, making a diamond outline.

"Now, lets give it an icebeam!" Holly yelled.

"Froslass." All the Froslass echoed, as an icy blue beam formed in its mouth. Soon, a beam of cold ice shot out its mouth, heading for the center of the diamond they made. "Lass!" Soon there was an explosion and as soon as the white smoke from the explosion vanished, a floor of ice laid where the diamond outline of Froslass once were.

"Wow! That was quite impressive!" Mrs. Ribbons said, congratulating her on her magnificent performance.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ribbons!" she said, blushing from embarrassment at the comment.

"Now, to see your next appeal won't hurt, am I correct?" said Mrs. Ribbon, smiling sweetly at Holly.

Holly nodded, returning her Froslass then reaching for two more pokeballs. "Go, Castform and Minun!"

In a flash of red light a mouse-like pokemon with blue-tipped ears with blue cheeks with a minus sign in the middle along with a flat tail also sahped like a minus sign. "Minun!" yelled the pokemon in a cute, childish voice.

In another flash of red appeared a long, snake-like pokemon with long hair-like fins which drape from the sides of its head. The pokemon known as Milotic, covered in blue and pink scales.

"Milotic!"

"Milotic rain dance!" Holly ordered. Soon enough cloud had started to form and rain started to fall.

"Now, use thunder Minun!" Holly yelled. It certainly was a good thing Coordinating class was outside.

"Minun!" screeched the cute mouse-like pokemon as it shot a blast of powerful lighning into the cloud, causing it to bounce back and crash powerfully into the ground. Screams were heard over the powerful sound of thunder.

After a minute or two, some claps were heard.

"My my, Holly!" Mrs. Ribbons exclaimed. "Th-that was amazing! Magnificent! Fantastic!"

Holly blushed and thanked Mrs. Ribbons for her kind words as she returned her pokemon, then walked over to _Drew_, who congratulated her on the excellent appeal.

"Hmph! What do you know? We have am even bigger showoff then May!" May suddenly heard a familar girly voice say.

"Harley!" May excaleimed.

"That's right, hun!" Harley said.

"I thought you were in a different coordinating class.

"Well, I was but then I got transferred. Don't act _too _surprised, alrighty hun?" Harley told her, smirking.

"Whatever..." May said, rolling her eyes.

**xXx-- later --xXx**

May has gone and like Drew and _Holly _she did excellent along with Dawn and unfortunately _Harley._

"Hey Drew!" May greeted, smiling widely. "Nice appeal in Coordinating class!"

"Thanks." Drew muttered.

May scowled, annoyed. What? No 'You did great too'?

"Well, anyway, we're still going to the prom together, right?" May asked, shifting her backpack from shoulder to shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry May, but I sort of promised to go with Holly. She asked me last period so I said yes." Drew explained to May, muttering.

_So** that's**_ _what all that giggling from Holly was about_. May thought to herself, she felt her shoulders droop in disappointment.

"Oh. Okay." May said.

"Besides, I promised her to go, so I can't break it." Drew also "pointed" out.

**_"Hey, May?" Drew asked._**

**_"Hm? Yes, Drew?" May asked, giving a "what is it?" look._**

**_"Do you happen to have a date to the dance?" Drew asked._**

**_"No, not yet." May replied. "Why?"_**

**_"Would like to be my date to the dance?" Drew asked._**

**_May blushed. "Sure! I mean, why not?" May asked, giggling. _**

**_Drew shrugged, laughing._**

**_"So you promise to be my date to the dance?" May asked, grinning at the green hair teen._**

**_"I pinky promise!" Drew laughed, holding out his pinky. May giggled along with him._**

"Heya Drewy!" greeted a certain girl with amber color hair.

"Hi Holly." Drew said with some enthusiasm. This made May a little mad. When she was there he was indifferent, yet when _she's _here he's Mister Enthustiastic!

"Hi May!" Holly also greeted, non-caring in her voice.

May forced a smile. "Oh. Hey Holly." May also forced herself to say.

"So Drew, I can't _wait _'til the dance!" Holly told Drew, obviously excited. May felt as if Holly was just **rubbing **it in her face that Drew was going with _her _and not with May, who Drew promised to go with first.

"So May who are _you _going with?" Holly asked.

"Oh. Err... Not... with anyone... yet." May murmured. "I was going to go with Drew, but he told me he promised..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh! You mean... Drew was going with you first?" Holly asked.

"Well, he was." May told her.

"Yeah, I was, but I promised I would go with you, Holly, I didn't with May." Drew explained. "And a promise _is _a promise."

"Someone should tell you not to make another promise after promising someone else..." May muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Drew asked.

May sighed. "Nothing... I-i'll just go now. I should be getting home." May said quietly.

"Mhm. You do that." Drew said.

May glared at Drew from the inside, her insides which felt as if they were breaking, especially her heart...

As soon as May got home she went straight to her bed in her room, and cried silently into her pillow. After about ten minutes of crying into her pillow, she got up and washed her face. She looked into the mirror and saw her eyes were pink and puffy and black mascara streaks (she forgot to put on water-proof mascara) had ran down her cheeks. "How could he forget all about me?" May asked herself quietly.

As soon as she was done washing her face, she sat down on her bed, bouncing a bit. Her dad was at the gym still, her mom was dwon with her friends, and Max was being geeky someplace. As May bounced lightly on her bed, she noticed a picture she kept on her shelf where she kept her alarm clock (or broken alarm clock that is) and pokemon figurines. It was a picture of when May and Drew were in Elementary School, when they were ten. May was holding a brown guitar with red rose designs on it. May felt a tear slide down her cheek at the picture of her and her once close friend. Why did Holly have to come into the picture and ruin it all?

**_Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! :-)_**

**_And yes, I do know that May's squirtle is now a wartortle and Drew's roselia is now a roserade! Roselia and Squirtle are just so cute! And well... it just makes more since to me to use Squirtle and Wartortle rather then there evolve forms..._**

**_Remember! 8 reviews equals updates!_**

**_Also don't forget to vote on my poll! :-)_**


	3. Luvdisc Cabin

__

**This chapter contains minor (or not so minor) ikarishipping hints and pokeshipping hints. So beware... :P**

Chapter three: At Luvdisc Cabin

__

Drew talks to me

I laugh cause its so funny

I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

"Dearie, wake up!" May's mother, Caroline, called. She knocked gently on the door. May groaned. "Wake up, honey! It's a school day!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up, I'm up!" May called groggily, slowly getting out of her nice, warm bed.

She soon heard her mother's footsteps walking away from her door. May opened her closet door, searching for the right outfit to wear. After about five minutes of modeling in front of her six feet mirror, she decided to wear her new rose red halter top and faded blue jeans with her clear, one inch tall high heels. Today she had P.E. so she bought along a pair of sneakers.

May took a quick ten minute shower, putted on her clothes, and hurriedly collected the books and other stuff she'd need for school today. Luckily, May made it just in time for the school bus. "Hey May!" greeted Misty. "So how was Coordinating class, yesterday?"

"It was fine. Mrs. Ribbons especially liked my combo of Psychic and Ice Shard." May answered.

"That's good!" Misty told her.

May nodded. "So how was your class?" May asked.

Misty grinned widely. "Well, I certainly aint getting an F in that class! I ended up beating everyone there! My Corsola and Gyrados were unbeatable in the double battles! And you should've seen my Starmie kick this Octillery's butt! Don't even get me started with how great Politoed and Dewgong were!" Misty siad excitedly. May giggled at Misty's excitement.

"Well, that certainly is good to hear." May told her. "So... Who are you going to the prom with?"

May groaned a bit, slumping back a bit. Misty gave an annoyed look. "I'm going with Gary." she muttered.

"You aren't going with Ash?" May asked.

"No. He's going with stupid Melody." she muttered again.

"That sucks." May told her.

"You're still going with Drew, right? You wouldn't believe the stupid rumor I heard this time! -" Misty exclaimed, but was cut off by May.

"Sadly, no. He made a promise to _Holly _that he'll go with her." May said Holly's name with some venom.

"What!? You mean the rumor I heard is true?!" Misty exclaimed. May nodded her head.

"B-but that isn't right! He said he would go with you!" Misty practically yelled at May. "Who asked who? I bet that little preschool brat asked Drew! I knew she always had a crush on him!"

"Misty! Calm down!" May told her, sweat dropping at her "crazy" friend.xXx-- At School --xXx

"Hiya May!" Drew greeted. May looked up from her locker to see Drew next to her. "Oh. Hey Drew." May said quietly.

"Hey Drewy!" greeted a certain amber color girl whom May hated.

"Heya Holl." Drew greeted, giving her a kiss on the lips. Holly returned the kiss, giggling.

May just stood there, her heart breaking in two. "I-i better go..." May whispered, backing away. Apparantly none of them heard her. May tried her best not to let the tears come, but she couldn't. She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom as quick as she could. Luckily for her no other girl was in there. Tears were now sliding down May's cheeks, her eyes weren't pink and puffy yet, but they were getting there. _Since when were they dating? _May asked herself, still crying. The school bell rang, signaling for her to get to her homeroom. May quickly wiped away her tears, luckily she had been smart enough to put on _waterproof_(or tearproof) mascara. She checked herself making sure she didn't look like she has just been crying, and hurried to class, which was pretty difficult since she was wearing high heels.

__

Ding. Ding.

The bell rang just as May stepped into her classroom. May looked around for a place to sit. There was an empty spot next to Drew and an empty spot next to Dawn. Drew or Dawn? Drew or Dawn? May chose Dawn, not wanting to deal with Drew for the moment.

Just as May sat down, Dawn started talking. "Did you know spinach head over there is dating the new girl, Holly!?" Dawn whispered fiercely. May nodded sadly.

"How did you find out?" May whispered back.

"Saw the scumbag making out with him. Plus, last night at Luvdisc Cabin-!" Dawn started.

"Romantic date with Paul?" May asked slyly, grinning.

Dawn blushed. "Yeah... But anyway, I also saw Drew and Holly there!" Dawn whispered. May's face went pale.

"You wouldn't, but I would, believe how much of a flirt that girl is! She was coming onto him like a... a... what's the word? Eh, never mind! But seriously, she was wearing like a dress that hardly went pass her butt!" Dawn exclaimed while still whispering. "That girl is..." Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Uh, hey May." said an embarrassed Drew. "Listen, uh, about Holly and me..." his voice trailed off.

May sighed. "You two are dating?" May asked.

"Well, I guess..." Drew replied, still embarrassed. He waited for a bit. Waiting for May to say something like, 'Well, it's fine by me if you go out with her.' or something similar, but it never came...

"I saw you two at Luvdisc Cabin." Dawn told Drew.

"Oh. You did? Romantic date with Paul?" Drew teased.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, and yes, I was on a romantic date with Paul, okay?" May giggled slightly.

"Anyway, what were you doing at Luvdisc Cabin? I mean, were you even planning to go on a date with Holly? When I saw you, you looked surprised to see Holly, like you weren't even expecting her to come." Dawn said.

"Oh. Well, true i wasn't planning on going on a date with her, but he just came in, told me she was waiting for someone but he never came." Drew explained.

"Then why were you there?" May asked, cocking her head slightly.

Drew blushed. "I was going to call a certain somebody if they wanted to come with me, but they never answered or called back." Drew stole a quick glance toward May.

"Was that certain somebody Holly?" Dawn asked, a bit sourly. Drew didn't notice the sourness in Dawn's voice.

"No." he shook his head.

"Who was it then?" May asked.

"It-it isn't important anymore..." Drew muttered.

"Oh. Okay." May said quietly, slightly disappointed.xXx-- First Period (P.E.) --xXx

A shrill whistle filled the lockerroom as May entered. May frowned slightly. "Listen up, ladies!" called Ms. Trapioca, a tall blond hair woman. "There will be no need for you to change into your P.E. uniform today. Today we will be watching the soccer game with the Ever Grande High's Deoxys versus Larousse High's Rayquaza!"

Cheers were heard, and claps (most likely from the cheerleaders) were heard. "Woo! Go Rayquazas!"

"I suppose we have to go get dress to cheer on our school then." May said to Dawn.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah! I also suppose HARLEY will be wearing his cheerleading outifit! I also hope he remembered to bring his POMPOMS!" May said.

"I heard that, you ungrateful little twerp!" Harley screamed through the walls of the boys lockerroom. May and Dawn giggled. It was fun to mess with Harley, even if Soledad WAS going out with him.

May and Dawn quickly changed into their lime green shirt with black sleeves and limegreen skirt with black edges. On the cheerleading outfit's top there was a black V that went from there armpits to just below their chest. They also putted on their black socks and green ballet (?) shoes.

La Rousse High had a lot of rival schools such as the Sootopolis High's Kyogre and Lavaridge High's Groudons. Their biggest rival schools though were the Ever Grande High's Deoxys, so obviously this was an important match.

--

As May, Dawn and the rest of the cheerleading squad waited for the soccer game to start May spotted Drew along with Holly. May scowled jealously at them. They both had their arms around each others waist and apparently Holly was giving Drew a kiss on the cheek, giggling as she did so. May looked away, jealous. But what Drew said that morning was still biting at her.

"Ever Grande is the best!

We will take you down with all the rest!

E-V-E-R- Yeah-eh! G-R-!" yelled the Ever Grande cheerleaders in their red and blue uniforms.

May felt a poke on her side. She looked over to see Dawn. "Hello!? Ms. Cheerleader captain! Routine time!"

"Huh? Oh, right." May muttered.

"All right everybody! Positions!" May yelled. "Time to blow the roof off the house!"

"One, two, three!" yelled the squad.

--

Holly watched without much fascination as she watched the cheerleading squad do their cheer. She watched as a blue hair girl and a girl with dirty blonbd hair pick up a brunette, May, and throw her into the air.

"Watch as the Rayquaza's put the-"

Holly looked at May with disgust. _I certainly hope May wasn't the one Drewy was actually waiting for. The scrawny little runt and her chickenlegs. _

****

_Ooh.. Somebody is jealous! :-P_

_The next chapter will the talent show tryouts._


	4. Talent Show Tryouts

****

Chapter Four: Talent Show Tryouts

__

He says he's so in love

He's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I think about at night

****

"I would like all those who are trying out for the talent show, who haven't already**_ sign up to come forth to the auditorium."_ announced a mysterious guy over the speakers.**

"You're trying out aren't you May?" Misty asked May. May nodded.

"Which song are you doing?" Misty asked.

"Secret." May whispered back, leaving to the auditorium. Misty glared at May as she left.

****

xXx-- Auditorium --xXx

"Next up is Nicole Miles, Amy Trapmins, and Coco Perkies who'll be dancing to... Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna." Mrs. Rips folded her arms, waiting for the three to begin their dance.

A girl with red curly hair, a girl with long, silky blue hair and a girl with short, crimped purple hair stood, their heads down, waiting for the music to start. As soon as the music started they started dancing, movie their hips in circles then sticked out their left hand, then right. After about three minutes of dancing the song ended and Mrs. Rips complimented the girls on their dancing.

"Very good girls, very nice and creative dance. Now, next up will be Drew Rosalind and Holly Cherrytop singing, No Air by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown." announced Mrs. Rips. May's jaws dropped slightly. Drew was trying out for the talent show?! May hid behind a girl with long pink hair, not wanting to be seen by Drew. She did **not **want Drew to know she was trying out for the talent show!

Drew had changed into a white long sleeve dress up shirt with a red tie and black pants. Holly was wearing a silky pink tang top with a black skirt that had a pink butterfree design on the end of her skirt. She also wore clear high heels that were about three inches high.

Holly began with: _If I should die before I wake_

Drew began to sing: _I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

Drew's voice vanished from May's ears as May's mind drifted away from herself. _They are both in the talent show? And they're doing the song, 'No air'? But why? _May thought to herself, watching as Drew sang to Holly, and Holly sang to Drew.

**__**

xxx-- back in sixth grade --xxx

"Hey May, we should try out for the talent show together!" Drew suggested one day.

"Hm. Yeah, we should!" May agreed happily. "But do like what?"

"Sing a song together, of course!" Drew replied.

"Which song, though?"

Drew thought for a moment. "How about... Eh, Skater Boy?" Drew suggested.

May shrugged her thin shoulders. "Sure. I guess, but it's not a duet song, you know?" May said.

"Well, we can

make

**_it a duet song." Drew told her, smiling._**

_"But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care"_

May heard Holly sing. She saw Holly wink at Drew.

May bit her lips out of jealousy. Her mind started to travel a bit.

**__**

"Where did you get the guitar?" Drew asked May, pointing to her brown guitar with red roses designed around the lower part of her guitar.

"I got it at that new guitar store called, 'Songstar Guitar Store' " May answered.

"Can you play any song on it?" Drew asked.

May smiled. "A few." she replied. "Do you know how to play a guitar."

Drew nodded, grinning. "I took some lessons.

"That was very good! Loved how you even added some moves to the song." Mrs. Rips told them, smiling.

"Thanks you, Mrs. Rips!" Holly thanked, bowing.

__

Please, please leave!

May pleaded quietly.

_Leave, leave, leave! Leave already! Please, please LEAVE!_

"Next up is Sakuno Hallis and Jacob Turner doing 'Touch my Body' by Mariah Carey."

--

"Come on Drewy, lets go." May overheard Holly tell 'Drewy'. _Yes! _May silently cheered.

"Thank you very much for participating, uh... Roderick Vreders, Missy Jones, and Peter Limbles." said Mrs. Rips.

The three, a boy with black hair with red streaks in it, a girl with short, layered purple hair, and another boy with spiky red hair bowed, thanking her for the compliments.

"Next up is May Maple who'll be singing to the song... Uh, Miss May Maple, you didn't put the name of the song you're doing..." Mrs. Rips pointed out.

"Oh, that's because I want it to be a secret." May told her.

"Oh. Okay, I guess I can allow that. But you're still going to have to sing some sort of song, and afterwards tell me the song you're going to actually play for the talent show." said Mrs. Rips.

May nodded. "I'm going tosing a part of..." May thought for a second. "Big Girls Don't Cry." May announced. Mrs. Rips nodded, signaling for her to go.

May cleared her voice then in a clear, strong and powerful voice she started to sing,

"_The Smell of your skin lingers on me now" _May sang.

_"You're probably on your flight to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center,_

_Clarity, peace, serenity,"_

Mrs. Rips nodded. "Beautifully done, May."

May bowed in respect. "Thank you, Mrs. Rips."

"Now, I need you to put the name of the song and who it's performed by." Mrs. Rips told her, handing her the clipboard.

"And just to make sure you can sing the song, I'll see you today after school, if that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course, Mrs. Rips." May replied.

"You have a wonderful and majestic voice, I hope you that." Mrs. Rips told her.

**_xXx-- Next Morning --xXx_**

"So how was the tryouts?" Misty asked.

"It went nicely," May replied as she brushed a few strands of her brunette hair out of her face. "But you _believe _who I saw there!"

"Who?" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Drew and Holly!"

"What! NO way!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What were they doing!?" Misty asked.

"They were tying out for the talent show together. They were singing the duet song, 'No air'!" May told them.

"He wouldn't!"

"How could he!?"

"Is Drew here today?" May asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Nah. He's absent today.

"That's good, because they'll be announcing who'll be in the talent show today."

**_"Good morning students!" _**the principal said over the intercom.

"Right on cue." Dawn said.

**_"First off, I would like to announce who will be performing in this years annual Talent Show! They will be: Cherry Mendy playing the Piano, Sakuno Hallis and Jacob Turner singing to, 'Touch My Body',..."_**

May yawned slightly as she listened to the cheery voice of their Principal, Mr. Rudwin.

**_"Lucy Lacins singing 'Best of Both Worlds', Abraham Jockins playing the electric Guitar, Matthew Petis on his drum,..."_**

May started to tap on her desk.

**_"May Maple singing 'Teardrops On My Guitar,"_**

May, Dawn, and a few other kids from May's homeroom clapped and cheered for May. May blushed slightly.

"COngrats!" Misty said.

"So _that's _what you're singing!" Dawn whispered, winking at her.

**_"Hinata Sari, Yuki Tunnin, and Temari Horma dancing to 'Kiss My Lips', Drew Rosalind and Holly Cherrytop singing the duet song, 'No Air',..."_**

May gripped her desk tightly and clenched her teeth. 'Darn!'

'Why did they have to make it?' May asked herself quietly.

* * *

**_Yay! I'm finally done! :-) Yayness! _**

**_Reviews?_**


	5. The Prom

**Chapter five: Prom Night**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

May sighed as she smeared some rose pink lipstick on her lips. Tonight was the night she has been regretting for quite a while. Prom night. She putted some pale pink blush on, then searched for some earrings and a necklace for her to wear. She found them in her small jewelry chest. She putted on dangling heart shape earrings and a silver necklace with her name in rhinestone. Drew had given her the necklace as a special gift sort of as an, 'Anniversary present'. It was the day where they've been friends for five years. He'd given it to her last year. It was her favorite necklace to wear, it would always be special to May. That was why she was wearing it on prom night.

May felt tears sting her eyes as she putted on the necklace. She of course, wiped the tears threatening to fall away. She wouldn't let herself cry. Especially on Prom Night. May dragged her sparkly red gown across the floor. May's gown perfectly matched the color of a red rose. May had decided to go through the trouble of curling her chestnut hair then putting it in a bun in a Cinderella style. For some style, May putted a fake red rose in her hair to keep it in place. May also went through the trouble of spending her year savings on short clear high heels with a rhinestone heart in the middle, then rhinestones going across from the heart like a strap. May also decided to buy some snow white gloves to go along with the gown. May looked stunningly beautiful, but what was important to her was rather or not _Drew _thought she was stunningly beautiful.

May herself down on her queen-size bed. She picked up her newest guitar which sat right next to her bed. Her new guitar was a black guitar with pink rose and hearts on the lower bottom. She turned on the radio and turned it to a channel that played a lot of her favorite songs. Right now it was at a commercial. May started to strum at the guitar. Soon enough her strumming turned to a familiar song.

"The next song we'll play is... Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift!" announced the radio. May sat up straight and started to strum along on her guitar to the music.

_"Drew looks at me." _May sang softly to the song.

_"I fake a smile so won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything we should be" _May felt tears escape her eyes. They landed on her guitar. May smiled softly.

_"I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_I have to live without" _More tears escaped May's eyes, yet she still kept smiling.

_"Drew talks to me_

_I laugh cause It's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me." _Suddenly the doorbell rang. May laid her guitar right next to the bed where it was before, turned off her radio, wiped away her tears, then headed downstairs to where her date for the prom was.

"Oh, hey Brendan." May greeted flatly.

"Hey May. You ready to go?" he asks, intertwining his arm with hers.

"Mhm." she nodded.

"Good. I rented a limo for us." Brendan told her.

"Really? That must have cost a lot." she commented.

"Eh, not too much. Only a few weeks allowance." he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh. Th-that's good." May told him, becoming nervous.

"Mhm." he agreed.

**xXx-- With Drew and the May Wannabe, I mean... Holly! --xXx**

Drew sucked in a breath of air as he approached Holly's front door. He saw that the light in her bedroom was still on. He began to feel a bit queasy. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, it was a prom after all. Maybe it was because he felt as if he may have gone a bit overboard. I mean, the banquet of red roses, the white limo, the expensive suit...

**_"So what are you having for lunch today, Drew?" May asked Drew._**

**_"I'm not sure. I can't tell if it's Sloppy Joe or Chili." Drew replied, laughing._**

**_May laughed along too. "Really? I can't tell what mine is either!" May said._**

**_"Hm... It looks like a mix between brain juice and guts mixed with intestines." Drew joked._**

**_May made a face of disgust. "Yuck! More like spaghetti and meatball." she said, playing with the noodles._**

**_"I'll never eat spaghetti with meatballs ever again.." Drew said, grinning._**

**_May laughed. "Like your lunch looks any better!" May yelled, her eyes laughing._**

**_"Jealous..." Drew said._**

**_"Hey Drewy." greeted a voice annoying enough to make May's ears bleed. _**

**_"Hey Holly." Drew greeted back, forgetting about May._**

**_"You look like you need a kiss." she told him, giving him a lingering kiss on the lips._**

**_"Mmm..." May heard Drew say. When they broke, which was about two and half minutes later, Drew saw that May was gone._**

**_"Hn?" _**

Drew shook that memory from his head. Drew raised a shaky finger to ring the doorbell.

_Ding Dong._

Drew held his breath.

**_"Hey May, where did you go during lunch?" Drew asked during coordinating class._**

**_"Well, it looked like you didn't need or wanted me around, so I just left. I mean you have Holly so why would you need me." May replied. Drew heard the hurt in her eyes and voice when she said it._**

Warm lips greeted Drew as the door opened. "I missed you, Drewy!" she told him. Drew grinned weakly at her. "Uh, yeah... Me too."

"Ooh! You got a limousine! That is so cool!" she told him, her amber locks bouncing as she ran over to the limosine. "Wow." she breathed.

Drew checked over her. She looked pretty nice he decided. She wore a pale, creamy orange dress that was somewhat close to the color of a peach, along with white gloves and clear high heels. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with locks.

"Come on, Drewy! Lets go!" she said, grinning widely. Drew nodded, leading her inside the limosine.

**xXx-- With May and Brendan in the Limousine--xXx**

May started to tap her fingers nervously on the limo's leather seats. She wasn't so sure why she was so nervous. Actually, scratch that. She _did_. Drew. Curse Drew and his head full of cabbage and his stupid, charming emerald eyes. Why did he have to be so irresistible to May? If only she was Max... Actually, scratch that. She didn't want e_xactly _want Drew to think of her brother as the person Harley actually was. She would wish she _was _Harley, but lets face it, that's just wrooong. May looked out the window, trying to avoid eye contact with Brendan.

**_"Did you know Holly almost has a 4.0 grade average!" Drew said, grinning. "I mean, is she amazing or WHAT?!"_**

**_xxx_**

**_"Holly was in the Grand Festival last year, and she actually WON!" Drew exclaimed to May._**

**_xxx_**

**_"I didn't tell you this, but Holly and I decided to try out for the talent show." Drew told May. "And we actually made it. We're singing 'No Air', isn't that great we made it?"_**

**_May stared at him sadly, he didn't seem to notice though. "Yeah... It certainly is. Best thing in the world. Best thing that ever happened to me." May said sadly. Drew didn't seem to be listening though._**

May's eyes glistened with tears at the memory. She felt like hurting herself just so the other pain would go away.'What is wrong with Drew? What is wrong with me?' May would find herself asking.

**xXx-- At the Prom --xXx**

May sighed in relief as they finally made it to the prom. "Here we are." Brendan said. May just nodded. She saw about twelve other limozines. About half black, half white. Brendan and May intertwined arms once again. As May and Brendan entered a familiar song filled her ears.

"_I know you like me_

_(I know you like me)_

_I know you do_

_(I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you." _

"I love this song!" May said, grinning instantly.

Brendan grinned too. "You think they would be playing slow songs considering this is the prom.

"Maybe its because the prom haven't started yet. It's only 7:49 after all." May said.

"I see your point." May giggled slightly.

**--x.X.x--**

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?_

_Don't wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha, don't cha?" s_ang the music as Drew and Holly entered. Holly instantly started to dance a bit to the music.

Holly observed the decorations around the huge auditorium. On stage, where the talent show would be hosted, was a huge banner that said, 'DANCE THE PROM AWAY'. On the other sides of the auditorium were banners that said other welcomings such as, 'A PROM FAIRYTALE TO LIVE', or in the door where they entered was a big banner that said, 'WELCOME TO THE PROM!'. The auditorium also had many other kinds of decorations for Prom night, such as cut-out hearts that were hung on the wall, and a few disco balls. She admitted it was pretty impressive.

_"Look at me_

_Look at me_

_Hot, freak_

_Hot, freak_

_Hot, freak."_

"You look like you're having fun." Drew commented.

"Some." she said, smiling sheepishly at him.

--**x.X.x--**

"I guess the Prom has started now." Brendan said to May. May just nodded in response.

"Em, you wanna dance?" Brendan asked hopefully. May just nodded. Brendan took May's hand and made it wear it touched his shoulder, he then took the same hand and wrapped it around her waist. He took her other hand and held it as they danced.

_"(Oh, oh,oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh)" _played a new song. May tried to look over Brendan's shoulder, in hopes of seeing Drew.

_"(Oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh)"_Soon enough she spotted him. And guess who he was with? Holly, of course. I mean, afterall she _is_ his date. A small tear sparkled in May's eye, but she blinked it away.

_"(Oh, oh, oh,)_

_(oh, oh)" _May watched as Holly and Drew happily chatted with each other, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

_"Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?" _

"I-i'm going to go get some cake, is that alright?" May asked.

"Of course!" Brendan replied. "I'll just go chill with Lucas for a while."

"Okay."

_"Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread." _May went over to where they were serving cake. There was all kinds of different cakes. May decided to have strawberry cake with chocolate frosting on top which looked really delicious. May licked her lips as she sat down on a table.

"Heya May!" greeted a jolly voice. That jolly voice happened to be owned by none other then _Sid._

"Sid! What are you doing here!? I thought I got ri- I mean... I thought you got the stomach flu!?" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I just so happened to got better, just in time for the prom.

"Oh, that's great!" May said. 'Greeeat. Right when I thought I got rid of the little...'

_"You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it" _

"So May, you have a date?" Sid asked, winking at May.

"Okay, okay! Your time is OUT! Get outta here lova boy!" Misty yelled at sid, pulling him by the ear.

"Alright, alright! I'm going! Sheesh!"

"That's one way to get rid of Sid." May said.

"That way, or sticking an Ekans down his pants. The Ekans one however haven't been confirmed yet, however." Dawn said, sitting down between Misty and May.

May giggled. "We'll have to try that sometime."

"You look great May!" Misty told her.

"Really? You two look great too!" May told them, smiling happily. "What color are your dresses? They're really pretty."

"Oh. I think its a sun yellow color, why?" Misty asked.

"I already told you, it's a pretty color." May chirped. "So yours?"

"It's just a roseate color." Dawn said, flushing.

"Come on, lets dance!" Misty said, standing up. She dragged her ball gown aross the floor, having to carry it slightly so she wouldn't loose her footing.

May and Dawn followed closely behind. Multi-colors danced across the room, a newsong now playing.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her" _

May swirled in her rose red gown, giggling and laughing along with Misty and Dawn. Soon enough they bumped into each other and fell butt first, on the auditoriums hard floor. Even then they were still laughing from having so much fun.

**xXx-- Drew and Holly --xXx**

Drew watched May as Sid and her talked, unknown to him, jealously. After a while Misty gave him the boot, and he was gone within seconds. Now May and her two best friends were giggling madly as they laid on the hard floor of the Auditorium. May slapped May and Dawn high-fives which he wasn't sure why considering they were just goofing around.

"I'm going to get some cake and go hang out with Crissy and Iza, 'kay?" Holly said.

Drew nodded. _'Right... Carrot top and Miss Never-shuts-up.'_ Drew thought to himself.

Drew watched as she got a cake from the refreshment table then sat next to her two best friends, a girl with long locks of carrot color hair and a short girl with what is usually shoulder-length, straight chocolate brown hair with dancing, laughing coffee eyes.

"_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl"_

Drew started to hum along to the song. He wasn't sure why, it just had sort of a catchy tune to him. Drew watched Holly who just chatted with her best friends, making expression that said, 'Wow!' or 'Really!?' After a while Drew got bored of watching Holly and turned his attention toward May who was playing some sort of hand game called, 'Elements' that had the same sort of beat as the hand game 'lemonade'. At the end of the game they had to 'freeze' until one of them moved. Drew watched as May made a stripper pose as she froze. Drew just had to laugh. Doing a stripper pose while in a prom dance _was _pretty funny. Or maybe it was just to him...

After a while Misty, who was on one foot doing sort of a swimming pose fell down from having to balance on one foot for so long. Not long after Dawn started bursting out laughing from May's stripper pose. May did a 'Victory is mine!' move, and started laughing along with with Misty and Dawn. Suddenly, Drew's mouth felt dry, so he decided to go get some punch at the refreshment table.

_"Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her." _

Not even a minute, or half a minute later, May joined him.

"Hey Drew!" May greeted cheerfully.

"Hey May." Drew replied flatly, smiling slightly.

"You look handsomely today." she told him, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Why, thank you." he told her. "You look beautifuler than ever today."

May giggled. "So how's the punch?" she asked.

Drew sipped some of his punch. "Not bad, could be sweeter, but could _also_ be worse." he joked.

"Where's Holly?" May asked, even though could care more about Arcanine's shit then her.

"She's with Crissy and Iza." he told her in a non-caring matter.

"You mean, Cristine and Izabel?"

"You should know, you were their best friends back in second and third grade."

May just shrugged her thin, bony shoulders. "Did you find another date to the prom?" Drew asked her.

"Three. Sid, Aaron and Brendan. Four if you count my brother." she joked. "I went with Brendan. I was going to go with sid, but he got 'food poisoning' so I forced to go with someone else." Drew rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

Drew flicked his hair then replied, "I'm glad that _you _decided not to food poison _me_."

May giggled and raised her pointing finger to her lips. "Sshhh..."

"Lips are sealed. Zip ans locked"

"Even to Holly?"

"Yes, even to Holly."

"Good, cause it not I would have to teach you a lesson." May said to him, giggling.

"Ooh... I'm scared!" Drew joked, flipping his hair. "Jealous much?"

"Look in the mirror Drew and you'll see a jealousy, Drew." May told him.

"I did and I saw you."

"You only _wished _you were that good looking, _Drewy_." May said.

"You're going down..." Drew told her, then shoved her slightly.

May growled and shoved him playfully back.

_"She won't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss that girl, kiss the girl"_

"You wanna dance May?" Drew asked, holding out his hand.

May blushed slightly, and took his hand. "Sure." she replied.

May wrapped her other arm around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. As they slow danced to the song May felt herself being sucked into the beauty of Drew's emerald eyes just as Drew felt himself get lost in May's ocean-blue eyes.

_"Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl" _

**xXx-- With Holly aka the May wannabe --xXx**

Holly growled slightly under her breath as she saw May and Drew slow dancing to the song 'Kiss the Girl'. "What's with you?" asked Iza as she messed with her short ponytail.

"_She_ is what." Holly growled, eyeing May jealously.

"And?" asked the carrot top Crissy.

"Do you like **not **see the way she's eyeing up _my _Drewy!" Holly exclaimed.

"_Yours? _And how long exactly have you actually _known_ Drew?" Crissy asked.

Holly scoffed, then grumbled under her breath. "One and a half months."

"And how long has _May _know Drew?" Iza joined in.

Holly scoffed again. "I don't know! But it couldn't be that much longer then me."

"Wrong!" Crissy siad, flipping her curly hair behind her back.

"She has known Drew since kindergarten!" Iza told her.

"For ten long years."

"Like I care!" Holly said, still glaring at May. "Cause I'm _waaaay _better than **_her_**, which is proved considering _I"m_ going out with Drew."

"Are you sure you're not jealous?" Crissy asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No! Why would I be? I can name **five** reasons how _I'm_better than her: One, I'm prettier. Second, I'm smarter. Thirdly, I have more talent. Fourth," Crissy and Iza secretly rolled their eyes at her. "I have more friends, back at my old school, and lastly,"

"Are you sure? May _is _pretty popular. You know all those girls that are at the table she eats her lunch at?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah..."

"Yeah, well all of them are her friends, plus she has a lot more other friends too."

"Like I care! Like I was saying, lastly, her makeup is ew, and she doesn't have a _chance_ of ever getting a job as a makeup artist or a model."

"And you do?" Crissy asked, raising an eyebrow. Holly made a face as if saying, 'Duh!'.

**xXx-- Back with May and Drew --xXx**

Suddenly Drew pulled away from May.

"Hn?"

"I see your wearing that necklace I gave you for our fifth 'anniversary'" Drew told her, laughing.

May smiled. "Yeah, I thought it would go nicely with my dress."

"It does." he told her, grinning. May grinned back. "Oh, and thinking of _that_. This year is our tenth year 'Anniversary'."

"Mhm. Yeah, it is." she said. "Why?"

"I may have bought you something..." he replied, pulling a red velvet box out of his back pocket.

May gasped, deciding to put on a show. "Oh, how sweet Drew! But I'm too young to get married!"

"Wh-what?" Drew asked, quirking his eyebrow. Drew laughed as he figured out she was teasing him. "Very funny, May. You wish."

May stuckher tongue out in a way of saying, 'Haha, I got you!' "Anyway, what is it?" May asked Drew as she took the small box.

"You'll see." he told her in his arrogant voice.

"Ooh! How pretty!" She exclaimed. She took a silver bracelet with pink hearts that had diamonds on it from the box and putted it onto her wrist. She then took the pink pearl gold ring from the same box. "This must have cost a LOT!"

"No, really... It was only somewhere between one hundred thousand and a million dollars." he said sarcastically.

"But really, thanks." May told him. "I-i didn't give you anything though." she admitted guiltily. Drew just shrugged it off.

"It's okay." he told her.

"Again, thanks." she told him. Hesitatingly, she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks so much. They're so beautiful."

Drew blushed from the short peck she gave him on the cheeks. "L-like I said. No-no problem." he said.

May smiled at him shyly. "Wanna dance some more?" she asked. Drew smirked. "Sure." Once again, they were left dancing, staring into each other's eyes.

_"Go on and kiss the girl!" _the song ended.

As the song ended for some strange reason Drew felt as if he could just kiss May. Of course though he didn't.

'What am I thinking?' Drew asked himself. 'I can't kiss May! Not when I'm going out with Holly!'

A new song started to play. It had a funky and romantic beat to it. "What are you thinking about?" May asked Drew.

Drew just shrugged. "What do you _think_ I'm thinking about?" he joked.

"Something perverted?" May asked, also joking.

"You guessed right."

"Pervert!" she yelled at him, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Just be glad I'm not making a perverted move." he told her, grinning.

"Be glad _I'm _not!" she told him, sticking her small tongue out at him.

"NnnNnnNeh!" he mocked.

"That's it, princess! You **better** run!" May said, taking off her high heels.

**--x.X.x--**

After a while, May got tired of dancing and went to sit down and watch her friends dance with their prom dates/boyfriends. May watched smiling as she watched Ash and Misty do the Hokey Pokey. She then watched Dawn and Paul who was slow dancing to the song that was on. May looked away however after they started to kiss/make-out. She decided to watch her other friends. Soon she spotted two of her good friends, Kenny and Zoey, who was slow dancing to the same song. The two were looking deeply into each other's eyes. May smiled at the two of them. She always knew those two were in love.

"Aren't you going to have some cake? How about a cookie then?" Drew asked, offering her a chocolate chip cookie.

May took the cookie gratefully. "Thanks. I already had some cake though." she told him.

"Shouldn't you be with Holly?" May asked.

"Why? She seems happy with her friends, besides I wanna spend time with _you_." he replied.

May blushed really dark, of course nobody could see it over her blush. "Really? Thanks." she whispered.

"Besides, shouldn't _you_ be with Brendan?" Drew asked.

"He's hanging with some of his guy friends.Plus, it looks like he's having fun dancing with that one girl." May replied, glanicing towards Brendan who was dancing with another brunette.

"Looks like we have the night to ourselves then, heh?"

May giggled. "Yeah, sure."

**_"Ladies and gents everywhere! May we have your attention! We would like to announce who the Prom King and Queen will be!" _**announced Mrs. Kikyo, a short cheeky lady. **_"Hopefully all of us who _aren't_ new should know that the Prom King and Queen are to share a traditional kiss in honor of our school."_**

Holly smirked at this news. 'Heh. Watch as Drew and I are announced prom Queen and King.' Holly thought to herself. 'Also watch as _we _share the traditional kiss, _May._' Holly giggled to herself, then walked up to Drew and linked arms with him. As she did this he dropped May's hand. May looked at him, pouting a bit.

**_"To announce this years winner will be the lovely Miss Izabel Cotten! Whoo!"_** Everybody bursted into applause.

_**"**_Thank you, thank you!" said Izabel, bowing in her apple green prom dress. She took the mic with her matching gloves then said, **_"I am extremelyhonored to be the one to announce this years Prom Queen and King! WHOOO!" _**More loud applause. **_"Now, if I could have the envelope... Thank you very much, Jeremy. Now, lets see who the lucky two are going to be..." _**she ripped open the envelope, and quickly scanned the sheet. A grinned appeared on her face. _**"I would like to congratulate the lucky couple of this year's winners! Drumroll, please**_!" Automatically, a drumroll started_**. "This years Prom Queen and King will be the lucky**_..." The drumroll stopped. Dramatic effect_**. "May Maple and Drew Rosalind! Whoohoo**_!" she shouted_**. "Congratulations!"**_

"WHAT!?" Holly shrieked, shocked at the result. "B-but how?" she cried. She howver, couldn't be heard over the booming and the thunderous roar of all those who attended the prom. May stood there in shock, unable to believe her and _Drew_ were the Prom Queen and King!

"May! Go up there! You're the Prom Queen!" Dawn told her excitedly, her eyes flashing. Robot-like, she walked onto the stage to except her tiara. "Congrats May!" she heard Izabel tell her as she planted her silver and diamond tiara on her head.

"**_Now to continue the tradition of the La Rousse High School, the Queen and King of the Prom must share a kiss."_ **Izabel announced. **_"Are you two ready?" _**she asked. They both nodded. "Drew, the honors?" Izabel asked. Drew nodded again. He took a deep breath then planted his lips on May's. As he did he tasted lemon. After a few seconds May kissed back. After a minute that elt like eternity to May and Dreew, they broke, both breathless.

"Wow." she heard Drew mutter under his breath. May felt her face go red, and she started to feel a bit dizzy. She held onto the curtain for support. She felt as if she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear the roar that represented the sound of an angry rayquaza from the prom go-ers. She couldn't hear the wolf-whistles that filled the auditorium. Everything went blurry to her, but after a minute or two everthing went back into focus, and she saw Drew smiling and waving at the crowd, his golden crown gleaming in the auditoriums light.

**--x.X.x--**

May was relieved when she finally got away from all of her friends and other fangirls and boys. She ws definantly glad when she got away from _Drew _and his stares. May decided to run all the way home ven though she knew the lonely gray clouds above her were threatening to rain. As she got home she heard thunder crashing in the distance. As soon as she got into her room she jumped onto her bed and screamed into her white, fluffy pillow; _'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!" _She could **_not_** believe she atually **_kissed_** Drew! True it was just a 'traditional' kiss, but it meant something to her. She knew she would always remember that one night. Even if _he _didn't...

* * *

**_I am EXTREMELY sorry if they're OOC! I'malso very sorry if what I justdescribed in this chapter is NOTHING like a real prom! I never been to one (yet...), so I'm extremely sorry once again!_**

**_Also, has anyone else noticed how much Holly sounds like Harley? Also, sorry if I ever say 'Dawn' when it should say 'May'. I'm use to making stories about Dawn so I might've done a slip-up. I don't think I did, but just in case, sorry! Also it would be nice if I got as many reviews as i did last chapter or of course, more! :-) So if you could, PLEASE review! Thanks! _**


	6. The Betting War

**Chapter six: The Betting War**

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

May watched as Holly wrapped her arms around Drew's neck, giving him short, sweet little wet kisses on his lips. May turned around making a face, disgusted by the sight. She turned her attention toward her friends.

"So how is it like being prom queen, May?" Misty asked her.

"I'm a celebrity now, trust me." May replied. Misty and Dawn frowned, unable to tell if she was being serious or just joking. Suddenly, Drew got up and walked past May, leaving cold air behind. May felt her breathing slow, stop, then speed up. She could only hear her own heartbeat now which was like a drum beating in her chest.

_Thump Thump Thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump thump. _

Like a pattern in her head. May felt her head start to spin, and soon she clutched her hair in pain.

"Is something wrong May?" Dawn asked, concerned.

"Huh? No, of course not! Why ya ask?" May asked, cocking her head.

"Eh, you started to space out a bit." she replied.

"Oh. Well, don't sweat! I'm fine!" she chirped, smiling.

"So... what do think this is we're eating? Vomit or puke?" Zoey asked, poking at the "food" on her plate.

May took a bite out of the "vomit/puke". "Tastes like..." May started. "Meat mixed with cheese. Hamburger Helper I suppose."

**xXx-- At the Mall --xXx**

May searched through rows of dresses at the Mall. Right now she was in the store, _'Shocker Zappiz'_, a store which is usually found in the malls, and has the hottest, coolest and best clothing, along with a few other different stores. She skimmed through the dresses, trying on every fifth dress on the rack. She needed to find the _perfect_ dress to wear for the talent show. She tried on sleek dresses, silky dresses, halter-necks, spaghetti straps, and much more.

"Hey! Is that _May!?_" yelled out a highly familiar and unwelcome voice.

May turned around very quickly, to see the only, _Holly and Drew_, walking her way while holding hands. "What are you doing here?" Holly asked in a kind, but still aggravating voice.

May laughed nervously then stuttered, "J-just searching for a new dress wear. A-all my dresses are ruined."

"Really? Too bad. I came here because I need a dress for the talent show." Holly told her, grinning. "Hey, aren't **_you _**in the ta-"

_Grr... She already ruined my chances of getting to marry Drew, I will NOT allow her to reveal my existence in the talent show! Kiya!_

"Hey, this dress would look GREAT on you! It goes great with your eyes!" May interrupted, swinging a sleek, electric blue spaghetti strap dress in front of her hourglass figure. "Oh. Well, I suppose it is _kind of_ cute." she told May.

"Great! Well, I'm gonna go check out another store. See ya 'round, 'kay? Okay! Toodles!" May said quickly, waving and running off to another nearby place in the mall.

**xXx-- With Holly --xXx**

_God. What's that scraggly runt's problem? _Holly thought darkly to herself. _She's** that**pathetic that she can't even see Drewy and I together without running off? If so, what a loser. Or maybe she just doesn't Drew to know she's in the talent show. Hmm... _

"Holly?" Drew asked.

"Huh? Yes, Drewy?" Holly asked sweetly and innocently.

"Are you going to pick out your dress or not?" he asked.

"Oh. Of-of course!" she told him, shoving Drew playfully.

**xXx-- With May --xXx**

May turned around, checking to see if Holly and Drew were following her. They were'nt. May gave a sigh of relief, then sulked to herself. _God. I didn't even say a single word to Drew! Not even **ONE **word to him! Tartar sauce! Grr... _Suddenly, a thought popped up in May's mind. **Follow them. **Her inner-self prodded. May thought for a second, and decided to go along with the thought.

Silently, she snuck back into the section of the mall. She immediately spotted Holly and Drew, whom were making out in the slushy bar next to the shop called _Slush-shine _. They were about thirty to sixty feet away, but May could still see them perfectly. Slyly, she snuck over to them, hiding behind a large tropical plant that nearly blocked their view. Luckily for May, Misty and Dawn were seated next to them, but was still hidden from view if the two 'lovebirds' were to look their way.

"Hey M-" May pressed her index finger to her lips, signaling for Dawn to either shut it or die. Understanding, Dawn nodded, giving her a thumb up.

"What are you doing here?" Misty asked in a hush voice as May sat down.

"I was picking out a dress for the_ talent show_." May whispered the last part.

"Then how come-"

"I'm_ spying_ on _Holly and Drew._" May explained to her friends, mostly the one who was trying to blow her cover aka Miss Yap-a-lot and Miss Dawn Shinji.

"Oh, okay." Dawn whispered.

"Sshhh..." May told her, eavesdropping on Holly and Drew's conversation.

"Here. Use this for disguise." Misty said, handing her a light pink baseball cap and a red ribbon to tie her hair. May quickly tied her hair into a ponytail then put on the cap. May listened carefully.

xXx-xXx-xXx

"So I was thinking of wearing either a turquoise, apple green, maroon, or a peacock blue dress." Holly was telling Drew. "Which color do you think I would look best in?"

"Any color, you're too pretty not to look good in a dress of a specific color." Drew told her, smiling charmingly at her.

"Aw, you're too sweet." Her voice turned stern. "But seriously, which color?"

Drew just shrugged. "How about instead of thinking, we make out?" he suggested.

"You. Are. A. PIG!" she told him, smacking his arms gently. "We did that three minutes ago!" she whined.

"Fine. How 'bout we kiss?"

"Dream on."

"I will." Holly giggled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy?" she asked.

Drew smiled, as if saying 'yes'. "So, when is the baby due?"

xXx-xXx-xXx

May gasped slightly at Drew's words. _Is Holly pregnant!?_

"Tomorrow."

_Wait!... Tomorrow? Holly isn't fat. Is she?_

"I'm NEVER taking that class again. Not on my life. Stupid doll kept crying and I didn't even know why!" Holly exclaimed.

_Oh, it was just a class project. False alarm._

"Have you tried changing it's diaper?"

"Yes."

"Feeding it?"

"Yes.

"Burping it?"

"You had to burp it?" Holly asked.

"Bingo. Yes, you had to burp it." Drew told her.

"Oh."

"Well, Ms. Yoshu never told us that. And Derek, the guy I got stuck with for the project, is too stupid to know _anything_ about babies!" Holly told Drew, rolling her eyes a bit. "Even if he is a little cute." she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she said, realizing what she just said. "Nothing, nothing, _**nothing!**_"

"Are you taking Baby class next quarter?" Drew asked.

"No way! I got the worse grade in that class!" Holly exclaimed.

"What grade did ya get? B plus?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Take away the plus sign and replace it with a minus sign." Holly told him.

"The quarter isn't even over with yet, and you already know your grade?" Drew exclaimed.

"Ms. Yoshu told us yesterday. That baby project was our final grade."

"How come you still have the baby then?" Drew asked, taking a bite out of his long-forgotten hot dog.

"Derek, the idiot, well... Don't make me tell a long story."

"But I like stories." Drew complained, making a pathetic attempt at doing puppy eyes.

"Nice try, but no. So what are you taking for elective next quarter?" Holly questioned, twirling a frenchfry around in her fingers.

"That class you took this year. Baby care or child care class, or whatever it's called." Drew replied.

Holly rolled her eyes at Drew. "Dork."

"_Hot _dork." Drew corrected.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, why do you wanna take that class?" Holly asked, pouting.

"It sounds fun." Drew answered. "Besides, I want to see if I can do better than _you_."

Holly laughed. "I've **_seen _**your report card! Straight C's! There's no way, you'll get something higher than a B minus!" Holly told him, still laughing.

"Oh yeah. You wanna make a bet?" Drew asked challengingly.

"Sure. I bet you cannot get more than two B's or A's on your report card!" Holly said.

"I take you on. So all I have to do is get three or more A's and B's on my report card and _I_, The _Drew_, wins?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. And where in the name of Arceus did 'The Drew' come from?" Holly asked, forcing herself not to laugh.

"That's what everybody calls me!" Drew 'defended'. "Also, just for the heck of it, I bet I can get a higher grade than you in that care class."

"You. Are. ON! I'm sooo gonna win." Holly bragged.

Drew just smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So, if I win... how about you have to buy me... my dress for the talent show. Plus the high heels!" Holly said.

"Okay, but if _I _win you have to... buy me movie tickets for my friends and I."

"Deal. Oh, and good luck. You're going to need it since the quarter ends in two weeks." Holly said, winking and smiling mischieviously at him.

**xXx-- Next Day --xXx**

"Hey May." Drew greeted as May got her books and other stuff she needed for next period.

"Huh? Oh, hi Drew. We haven't talk since the Prom." May said, as she made sure her hair was perfect, no strands of hair sticking up anywhere in the mirror she had in her locker.

"Yeah, we haven't. Hey, you're good at history aren't you?" Drew asked.

May nodded. "Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I need some tutoring in it." Drew told her.

"_You?_ Want _me?_ To tutor _you_? Are you sure?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." he said.

"Well, okay. When do you want me to tutor you?" May asked.

"Um, how 'bout tomorrow night?" he suggested.

"Sure."

"Oh, can you also tutor me in Science? Also do you know anything about the elective I'm taking? I could also need some help in that." Drew told her.

"Sure, sure. I know a LOT about Fossils!" May reassured him. "So I'll see you tomorrow night! Buh-bye!"

* * *

**_So this is it! :-) I hope you enjoyed it! n.n_**

**_And I apologize if Drew was OOC or was confusing! T.T_**

**_Note: I used the words 'ya', 'wanna' and maybe 'gonna' but only 'cause they are words they use in the show ('ya' at least...)_**

**_Review if you could please? Also the next chapter will be May tutoring Spinach head (aka Drew)_**

**_P.S. Also if you're a pokeshipper please vote on my poll (please?)_**


	7. Goodnight Kisser

**Chapter seven: Goodnight Kisser**

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_and know she's lucky 'cause_

"So Sir Aaron was the one to save the tree of life? What happened to that talking lucario?" questioned the one and only cabbage head.

"Yes he did save the tree of life. As for lucario, who **_deosn't _**talk, they communicate through... uh, I think Aura maybe." May replied.

"And you call yourself an A average student." Drew said, smirking.

"Hey! For your information I **am **an A average student!" May defended, pouting. "I-i'm just not completely sure!"

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't cry over it." Drew muttered.

_THONK!!_

"Care to repeat?" May asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm good, thank you. Oh, which book are you reading for that book report in Language Arts?" Drew aksed, scribbling some notes into his notebook.

"'Castle Beyond Control'." May answered, reading and copying some notes from the text book.

"What the heck is that about? I'm reading 'War Between Two: Dark Castle Vs. Ghostly Tower', which is about a castle full of dark pokemon being controlled by the spirit of an evil princess, and a tower that is haunted and full of the ghost of many pokemon and a dead princess who holds a grudge over... Well, I don't know. Book haven't revealed what she's mad about yet..."

"Hmm, interesting. Mine is about a girl named 'Celestia' who is the lost princess of Poketopia, an ancient city who is now ruled by an evil dictator." May explained.

"Lemme guess, she has to try and stop the evil dictator?" Drew guessed.

"Yeah, with a few twists along the way. Such as she meets these triplets who can control these drifferent elements. Earth, Fire and Water. Then she finds this um.. pokemutant who is half Muk, half Mamoswine. Oh, then she meets Caleb who is a warrior of this clan in the country of Poketania, and has the power to communicate with pokemon. It's actually real interesting." May told him.

"Ah... So, about our Social Studies project..." Drew started.

"What are you doing yours on? Me? I'm going to do a model of what Pokemopolis looked like before it got destroyed. Oh, and the large pokemon there such as Alakazam, Gengar and Jigglypuff."

Drew bit his tongue, thinking. "I'm doing mine on that one thing..."

May rolled her eyes. "Yeah... That one thing." May smirked, sticking her tongue out at Drew. "Also, remember we have like three tests on Monday in History and Language Arts each. Plus our Science projects are due."

"Am I the only one who noticed, but we have too many projects to work on." Drew said, searching through his cluttered mess of papers.

"It's more like a report actually, with a little demonstra-"

"May..."

"In coordinating class, watcha get on that last test?" May said, changing the subject before Drew gave her the 'Ms. Techakiya should be in a looney home for giving us a full on twenty page report due in three days' speech. Arceus, May wouldn't hear the end of it she knew. Drew was damn too lazy for his own good whether he knows it or not.

For about another ten minutes May and Drew chatted on coordinating stuff such as appeals and battle rounds, but most of all the Grand Festival they held once a year for everybody at their school (and a few other school) who were interested in participating and were over sixteen (or close), mainly having to be a sophomore at least. Then for about five minutes they reviewed the history of 'Sir Aaron and The Tree of Life' for Monday's test, then for another ten minute went over facts about fossils and the locations they could be found at. After a minute of talking about the three legendary dog beasts, they started to talk about coordinating again.

"Hot cocoa anybody?" Caroline, May's mother asked, carrying in a blue tray with hot cocoa and whipcream on top.

"Sure mom!"

"Thanks Mrs. Maple." thanked Drew.

She laughed heartily, then said, "You kids have fun! You need anything just call."

"Sure thing mom! Hey Drew, you wanna watch a movie?" May asked, picking out a few movies from her cabinet.

"Sure thing. What movies do you have?"

"The Return of Crobatman!, PikaBOO! And The Haunted Mansion, eh, The Tale Of Dratini, Dragonair's Mystic Moutain, Legend of the Great Dragonite!, -"

"You have the triology?"

"Of course I do, The Princess' Secret Romance," Drew made a face at the one. "Diary of a Drama Queen," Another face. "Ooh, let's watch this one!" May squealed.

"What's it called?" Drew aksed, scared of the answer.

"You'll see!" May replied while winking.

_Five minutes later..._

"NOOO!! Anything but this!" Drew pleaded.

"Aw come on! YOu've never seen it before, and it's a GREAT movie!" May reassured.

"Can I have a barfing bag anyway?" Drew asked.

May glared at him. "Stop being such a baby cabbage head and enjoy the movie!" May yelled.

"_Hoooney?!" _Called May's mom in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep it down just a notch?"

"Sure! Can do!"

"How long is this movie going to be?" Drew asked.

"Two and a half hours."

"Good lord, have mercy on my show! I'm a guy for Arceus' sake! A GUY!"

"Sshh..." May placed her index finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

Drew grumbled to himself but obeyed.

_An hour and ten minutes later..._

Drew was teary face with pink puffy eyes. He held a Kleenex in his hand and was constantly saying, "Be strong Drew, be strong!" then burst into tears.

_"Wh-what do you MEAN!?" cried a red head with diamond eyes._

_"You know what I mean Jade. It's over between us. Goodbye." said a blond hair jock, walking into the pouring rain._

"Emph..." moaned May in her sleep, accidently knocking Drew off the couch they were both on.

"Ouch." Drew rubbed a bump he got on his head when he fell. "Nice May. Huh?"

"When did she fall asleep?" he asked himself. He stared at her for the longest time. He marveled how perfect her hair seem to be in place, and how the lamp's orange glow made _her _face glow. As he stared at her he felt an impulse to kiss her. As he stared at her the yearning grew stronger. He stared at her for a minute with a very strong longing to kiss her. He _yearned _to kiss her. He inched her way closer to her, staring at her sleeping figure. Their lips were centimeters apart. He leaned in closer, his lips meeting hers. He quickly pulled back though. For one, realizing he had kiss May when he was still dating Holly. Two, he felt a shock on his lips. Three, May was asleep, he was awake and kissing a person while they were sleeping was wrong he knew.

Even though he knew it was wrong, he felt another powerful urge to kiss her. The yearning tore at his insides, chanting at him to kiss her again. He leaned in again, he licked his lips feeling them go chap. The urge grew stronger every second, and finally he kissed her again. He felt relief and his muscles relaxed, the urge no longer nagging at him like it was. When he pulled away, he saw a smile spread across May's face and she turned the other way.

_Flick!_

"Oh, you kids are still up?" asked the blue hair gym leader.

Drew heard a yawn from behind him. "Oh, hey dad." May said, as she stretched her arm. "Wow, morning comes quickly."

"It's only one o'clock, May." Norman, her dad, told her.

"It is? Then why the heck did you wake me up? Right in the middle of a good dream too, I swear..." May murmured, pulling the covers over her face.

"What's this movie still doing on?" Norman asked, taking the DVD in his hands. He scratched his head, but just shrugged.

"Do you like waffles?" sang Max.

_'Wow, he does sing the Waffle Song when he's asleep.' _thought Drew.

"May, where are you going?" asked Norman.

May didn't answer, but instead with a waffle in her hand she walked down the hall. The creaking of a door opening was heard then some more of Max singing the waffle song.

"Do you like waffles?" Max was heard mumbling.

"Do you like waffles in your pants?" May asked, then there was a muffled scream and May walking out of the room with a satisfy look on her face.

"Dad! May put waffles down my pants again!" Max yelled.

"You put _waffles _down his pants?" Drew exclaimed.

"Yes I did, thinking of that do you want waffles for breakfast? You're staying for breakfast right?" May asked.

Drew sweat dropped then mumbled, "Eh heh... heh. Depends on whether you're having the waffles you just shoved in your brother's pants." he replied.

"Don't worry, we aren't!" May told him, grinning goofily. "Good night and sweet dreams Drew!"

**_Eh, lame way to end a chapter I know. --'_**

**_Please review, even if you just say 'update soon' or 'great' or 'good'! Even harsh criticism is welcome! (No flames though please?) _**


	8. Once Great Friends

**Chapter Eight: Once Great Friends**

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

**Dawn's POV**

"So how's Rose?" I questioned, referring to Drew and May's baby from Health Class.

"She's just fine, thanks to me. I swear Drew is just trying to kill that poor little baby!" May exclaimed.

For some unknown reason, May was VERY mad at Drew. She wouldn't tell me the reason why, even when I would repeat over and over again, "Why are you mad at Drew? Why are you mad at Drew?"

I flipped my long midnight blue hair behind my shoulders. "Seriously May, why are you mad at Drew?" I asked, for what must have been the millionth time that week.

"_Pleeeeeease_ tell me!" I pleaded, my lips forming into a pout, my eyes twinkling and sparkling.

"No." May said stubbornly.

Darn, always worked for me when I was with Paul.

I sighed fretfully, shaking my head. "Why not?"

"Eh, you wouldn't care." May replied lamely.

"Why would I not care?"

"May." Drew said coldly as he walked by.

"Mr. Walking, talking salad head." I snickered at the name. "Good one." I whispered to her.

May just shrugged. "Does your and Drew's fighting have to do with Holly?" I asked, glaring at the amber-hair wench.

"Well, kind of." May mumbled, tears visible in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, sitting down right next to May.

"That's it! C'mon Misty!" I said, pulling on her aqua blue jumper. "We're paying visit to salad head!"

"Aww. But I haven't had lunch yet!" Misty whined, following me anyway.

"No you're cuter." Holly told Drew, giggling madly.

"Hn? What do you want?" Holly asked impatiently, glaring at Misty and I.

I shot a glare at Holly, then back at Drew, "Okay, what the hell did you do to May!?" I demanded, glaring a hole through Drew.

"Who says I'm going to tell you?" Drew replied nastily. "And I didn't do anything to May."

"Listen here, _Pea Soup Jones_, I'm not stupid! I know you and May are fighting, and I demand to know why!" I yelled loudly at him.

"Back off!" Holly butted in, glaring at me. "It isn't any of your beeswax, so he doesn't have to tell you nothing!"

"But out you May-wannabe!" I yelled at her, my attention now on her.

"May-wannabe? Why would I wannabe like _her?_" Holly scoffed.

"Stay out of this and please, do us all a favor by shutting that big blackhole you call a mouth." Misty told her.

Holly glared at her, but didn't say another word.

"So what did you do?" I demanded again.

"Hmph. I didn't do anything. May is just jealous of me dating Holly." Drew replied, flicking his hair.

Suddenly a memory from a week ago flashed into my mind.

_"Well, Holly is pretty mad at you for stealing her _prom date _from her." I remembered Drew saying to May, glaring at her._

_"How did I steal her _prom date!?" _May yelled back, her face red, twisted in an angry glare._

_"Let me see. I spent most of my time with you and not with her, I ended up kissing you because of the votes when Holly should have been prom queen!" Drew yelled at her._

_"So? You said you would go with me in the first place!" May yelled back._

_"So I _promised _to go with her." Drew said calmly, as if making some kind of point._

_"Promise, tomas, **Michael Jackson**! _You _promised to go to the prom with _me _before you promised her!" May screamed, tears rolling down her face. With that said, or yelled, she stamped off, steam **literally** coming out of her ears._

"You bastard." I whispered harshly.

"Pardon?"

_SMACK!!_

"Take that as a warning. Bastard." I told him.

"What did I do?" Drew whispered, rubbing the red hand mark I left on his cheek.

**xXx--xXx--xXx**

**Regular POV**

May cried quietly into her soft pillow, her mascara leaving black streaks on the usual snow white pillow.

_"Well, Holly believes you're simply jealous of us being together. That _you _have a crush on me." Drew mocked in a baby tone, smirking widely. "And I think she's right."_

When May finally stopped crying into her pillow she looked up, seeing a picture of a ten year old May and Drew, smiling into the camera, Drew flicking his hair of course.

_A small tear slid down May's cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away, she didn't even try not to cry in front of Drew. "Yeah, well I don't care what your girlfriend thinks, okay! So how about you do me a favor by getting out of my life!" May yelled at him, her voice beoming hoarse. "Oh, and your wlecome! Hope you won your bet! Jerk." She said, shoving him hard in the shoulder before walking away._

"GARRR!" May screamed, tossing the photo into the wall, the frame smashing into thousands of glass pieces. The picture inside still perfect. May picked up the pciture, then ripped it into two pieces. She picked up the half with a grinning ten year old Drew, ripping it into numerous pieces.

"I. Hate. That. Jerk!" She screamed into her pillow, crying some more.

"May, honey, are you alright? I heard smashing." May's mother, Caroline, called from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine!" May yelled. "I just, uh, dropped that photograph on my dresser!"

"Oh, okay. Also, Drew's here. For the baby project." Caroline announced.

May growled, cursing under her breath. "I'll be down in a minute." May told her mother.

Not wanting to look as if she has been crying over Drew, she fixed her makeup real quick then changed into a cherry red V-neck tanktop with a snow white T-shirt underneath and faded jeans.

"Where's the baby?" May demanded as soon as she saw Drew's smug face.

"Relax, I have it right here." Drew said calmly.

"Good." May said. Awkward silence. "So, uh, what do we do now?" May questioned, sweatdropping.

"Uh, take it for a walk in the stroller then?" Drew suggested.

"I'm pretty sure the teacher didn't give us a stroller, Drew." May told him, her arms crossed.

"Oh, you can use our stroller!" Caroline chirped from inside the kitchen. "We still have it from when May and Max were a baby!"

--

"So where's your brother?" Drew asked as soon as they left the house with baby Rose in the stroller.

"He's out with some girl named Molly." May replied bitterly.

"Hmph. Even your own brother can get a date." Drew said, grinning smugly.

"Hey! I can get a date!" May yelled angrily, smacking him hard on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Drew cried angrily.

"Oh, nothing... Just looked fun to do at the moment." May replied innocently.

Drew grumbled something under his breath. "Come again?" May asked sweetly, smiling her venomously sweet smile.

"Nothing." Drew grumbled.

"So... Did you win your bet with Holly?" May asked, glaring at the stroller.

"In fact, yes." Drew replied, smiling haughtily.

"Oh."

"Sooo... Are you going on the school field trip?"

"You mean camping field trip in the mountains? Yeah, I'm going." May replied.

"Cool. I'll see you there then." Drew told her, smirking, flicking his chartreuse color hair.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"So how you and Drew?" Misty asked May while munching on some crackers that came with her salad.

"Hate him. Even more then I use to." May grumbled, stabbing at her cheese-grilled sandwich with a plastic fork.

"We can tell." I said sweatdropping. "If we couln't tell, you wouldn't be pretending your sandwich was Drew.

"GRRR! He just makes me _sooo _MAD!" May said furiously, stabbing her sandwich even more. "Why did I have to be paired up with HIM!? I rather be paired up with _HARLEY!_ And that's saying something!"

"Well, I'm sorry hun, but I'm already taken by Solidad." Harley said while walking by. "Maybe next time, that is if all my fangirls don't get a hold of me first."

"What fangirls?" May grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Your pokemon?"

"I swear, that guy is _weird_." I mumbled, staring at him through the corner of my peacock blue eyes.

"So... What happened this time?" Misty asked curiously.

May sighed, deciding not give herself a headache by being stubborn and not telling them. She wasn't in the mood for the pestering they would for sure give her if she didn't tell them. "He was just being his usual self, a jackass." May said, tears glinting in her eyes. "He keeps on making fun of me for not having a boyfriend, and keeps accusing me of being jealous of Holly! I am _not _jealous of him! I just wish he would leave me alone! Now he's making fun of me for getting a _B _on that one coordinating test! Grr! He thinks he's so hot and perfect! Well, he isn't! If it wasn't even for me he wouldn't even have won his bet with Holly! He didn't even say _'Thank you.' _when I helped him win!"

"He's just so... AAGH! I can't even say how much he annoys me at this moment! I'm just so... so... ANGRY! FURIOUS! GAHH! I just HATE him right now! You do not know how _pissed _I am at him! I mean, he's all comparing me to _her! Holly! _Does he think I _enjoy _being compare to _her? _I have nothing against Holly, but Drew is just..." May rambled on and on about Drew and how mad he makes her.

"Maybe I should have sat with Paul today..." I whispered to myself.

"How much longer do you think this will go on?" Misty whispered to me, looking nervous.

I shrugged, also looking nervous. "Who knows. She may even beat her record time of four hours." I replied, glancing at May who was still talking non-stop.

"What's wrong with May?" Zoey asked sitting in between Misty and I.

"She's telling us about how much she hates Drew at the moment, and would like nothing better than to drown him in his own blood." Misty said nonchalantly.

"I don't even think she's talking to us anymore..." I said sweat dropping.

"Aagh... My throat is hurting!" May complained, making a gagging sort of look.

"Done so soon?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes.

"OH HELL NO! I got _waaay _more Drew bashing!" May replied, glaring at the hated-one who was a few tables away.

"Uh... So how about that camping field trip?" I asked, changing the subject in fear of May starting up her 'Drew hate chat'.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I can't wait for it! I heard the scenery is beautiful and they have incrediblly strong pokemon there!" May said, smiling happily.

"We also get to go fishing! That would be totally awesome if I just so happened to catch a Feebas!" Misty chirped, clasping her hands together.

"Why would you want a Feebas?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Helloooo? _Feebas evolves into _Miloootic! _Duh!" Misty said, making a 'No, duh!' face.

"I would like to catch a Teddiursa." May mumbled. "That way I can evolve it into Ursaring, and then I can make it use a hyperbeam on Drew, and MWUHAHAHAHA!"

Me, Misty and Zoey sweatdropped at May's craziness. "Uh, chill out May!" I said, feeling tense.

"Heheh... Sorry, mean thoughts, mean thoughts..." May said, sweatdropping herself.

"Uh, yeah..."

May sighed, saying, "You know, it's a bit sad. Drew and I use to be such great friends. Like best friends, pretty much." May said sadly. "But now... Everything is just so... so..."

"Different."

* * *

**_Uh, anyway review and I apologize for the late update! And as some of you may have guessed, the next chapter will be about the camping field trip. Also sorry if this chapter sucks... _**

**_Again, reviews!!_**


	9. Camping Trip

**Chapter Nine: Camping Trip**

_So I drive home alone  
__As I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down  
__And maybe get some sleep tonight_

* * *

_"Hey, May! Can't catch me!" mocked a young and cheerful Drew._

_"I bet I can!" May yelled back, chasing after the chartreuse hair pre-teen._

_May was right behind Drew, about to tackle him, when..._

_"Oh, too slow!" Drew yelled as he turned on his heels and went the opposite directions._

_"Hey! No fair!" May whined, now struggling to keep up._

_"Life isn't fair, May! Shouldn't you know that already?" He mocked, sneering as he ran backwards._

_"Drew, watch out!" yelled a suddenly frightened May who stopped dead in her track._

_"Huh?" He turned around to see..._

* * *

"Hey, Dawn!" greeted a cheerful May.

"Huh? Oh, hey!" she greeted back, patting the seat next to her for May to sit.

"Uh, shouldn't you be wearing more... camping-like clothes instead of a skirt?" May questioned Dawn, sweat dropping.

"Hey, skirts can be camping material." she argued, crossing her arms.

May shrugged, "Whatever."

"Hey, didn't you and Drew use to go camping together?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"Oh. Well, yeah... We did. When we were around ten and twelve we would go camping together with our parents. Why do you ask?" May questioned, staring at Dawn with a look of curiosity.

She shrugged, "Dunno. Why don't you two go camping together anymore?"

May puffed out her cheeks angriliy, "Well, for one, he's being a jerk, claiming I'm jealous of _Holly and him_!"

"Oh, yeah."

"And second, because... wait a minute..." suddenly May grinned as if she just thought of something brilliant.

"Uh, what is it?" Dawn asked nervously, readjusting her lake blue shirt with the words _The Camping Queen of '08 _decorated in pink, glittery letters.

"One day, when we were camping in the Petalburg Woods, he ran straight into an Ursaring!" she said in a cool, calm voice, although her face revealed that she planned to take this information as blackmail on Drew. "He got chased by it, the poor fool forgot his own pokemon too!"

"Then what happened?" Dawn asked, suddenly interested.

"_I _had to rescue him, because _I _actually remembered my pokemon!" she boasted, grinning triumphantly.

"Really? Oh my gosh, can you imagine the gossip that would go around if everybody at the school new that? It could make the headline at the school's newspaper article! '_Popular Boy Saved By Girl'_!"

"Hm, it probably would make headline..." May muttered thoughtfully.

"Hey, May, Dawn." greeted Misty. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

_"Drew! Are you okay?" asked a worried May._

_"I... I'm fine, May." Drew mumbled, struggling to sit-up right._

_"Drew, your arm!" May gasped, her eyes terrified as she gaped at the deep, bloody scratches in his left arm. Frightened and worried tears slid out of her eyes._

_"May! Drew! We heard an Ursaring, are you two alright?" Asked Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City, also known as May's dad._

_"My goodness, what happened to your arm!" gasped Caroline, May's mother, as she rushed to Drew's side._

_"He was attack by an Ursaring!" May shouted, uncontrollable tears pouring out from her sapphire blue eyes._

_

* * *

_

"Abraham Jockins?"

"Here!"

"Harumi Karn?"

"Here!"

"Which pokemon did you bring for the camping trip?" May asked, yawning as she listened to the droning voice of Mr. Drubb, her advisory and math teacher whose name even sounds boring. "I brought only my Blaziken, Glaceon, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. You guys?"

"I brought only three of my pokemon: Piplup, of course, Buneary and Ambipom. How about you, Mist?"

"It was a hard choice, but I finally decided to bring my Togepi, Polytoed and Gyrados." Misty said.

"May Maple?"

"Here!"

"Then what's that fourth pokeball?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? What are you tal-? Psyduck, you stupid duck!" growled Misty, clenching the pokeball with annoyance in her hand.

May and Dawn giggled at the angry Misty who was cursing the duck for its stupidity and annoying habits.

* * *

**"Attention Students," **began Mr. Woodlings, who was head of the camping field trip along with Ms. Beau. **"Is everybody on board?"**

After a while of silence, Ms. Beau took this as a sign to continue. **"Now we'll be off on our one week camping field trip in the Petalburg Mountains. The ride will take about four hours to get there." **announced the pale teacher as she brushed a strand of her short black hair behind her ears.

**"Until then, enjoy your time on the bus and try not to make too much mischief." **finished the plump, bald teacher with a think brown moustache.

**"Merci et un grand jour, which remember, which my French class should know means 'Thank you and have a great day!' So, merci!" **thanked Ms. Beau again.

"I wonder why Ms. Beau volunteered to be head of the camping field trip." Zoey wondered, her back turned the opposite way it should be on the bus.

Dawn shrugged, "It is kind of strange, I never imagined Ms. Beau as one who goes camping and would be head of a camping field trip for that matter."

"She's always talking about how she goes camping with her husband and six year old daughter every month." Misty pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, how far up in the mountains are we going?" Misty questioned.

"I think a third of a way up." May said, fiddling with a loose string on her old faded green camping shirt from many years ago.

"So what do you want to do when we get there? Fish, swim, hike? Or just be a slaking and do nothing?" Zoey asked.

"Gosh, Zoey would you sit down, your butt is in my face!" complained a small, freckle-face girl from their science class.

"Sorry, but no can do."

"Being a slaking sounds fun." Dawn commented.

"I say we go fishing, I want to catch myself a few water pokemon such as Feebas! Or maybe the Milotic itself! Ooh! Or maybe a Gorebyss!" Misty said in an excited voice, listing off all the pokemon she would love to catch on her fishing line, her eyes shining.

"Geez, Mist, you certainly love your water pokemon, don't ya?" came a laughing voice.

"Huh?" Misty looked up to see a raven-haired boy with zig-zagged cheeks and chocolate brown eyes in the other seat, leaning forward over their seat to be heard over all the other excited teens chatting. "Ash!"

"Oh, hey Ash!" Zoey greeted cheerfully.

" 'sup!" Ash greeted equally cheerful.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh, you know, hanging around!" he joked.

"Anyway... did anybody bring any sunblock? I plan to get a tan while we're there." Dawn said.

"Dawn, can you _get _a tan while camping?" May asked.

"Well, its not _entirely_ impossible." she pointed out.

"I think you would look better without a tan, Dawn." Misty said. "Tan does not go good with the shade of your hair."

"Thanks for ruining my hopes, _Misty_."

"She's speaking the truth, you know." came a second male voice.

"Oh, hey Paul!" Dawn greeted her boyfriend. "Hey, isn't Drew with you?"

"No, he's with Holly, who is the next seat behind me."

"Nice to know I'm still remembered." Drew remarked, poking his head out from the next seat, now in the same position as Zoey and Ash.

"I know, and its torture." grumbled May, pressing her back sulkily against the seat Zoey sat in.

"What was that, May dear?" Drew mocked.

May began to seeth with anger, her muscles tightened, and her fingernails dug into her arms as if to restrain herself to murder the now arrogant Drew.

"You know, you should go swimming first. I would _love _to see you in a bikini, May." Drew mocked some more, flicking his hair. A snicker came from beside Drew, from Holly, she supposed.

"Want to know where I would like to see you?" May asked in a frightening calm voice. "DEAD AND IN HELL!"

Luckily, for May, hardly anybody could hear her over the chatting and yelling of other teens on the bus, so only few stared.

"Such a big vocabulary, May." Drew said, _tsk_ing and waving his fingers in a disappointed matter.

"What vocabulary?" she mumbled, turning away from Drew, deciding ignoring him was the best policy.

* * *

It was an hour past lunch time when they finally got there. The place where they would be camping was surrounded by many kinds of trees: pines, oaks, and other deciduous trees, but mainly most of them were pines. The sky was a swirl of pink, white, violet and blue, almost like the sky before nightfall. The ground was covered in golden-brown leaves from last fall and even a few green leaves. Birds, such as sparrows, were pecking at the ground for seeds.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Dawn said in awe.

"Uh, have you ever gone camping before?" Misty asked.

"Well, no." she admitted.

**"Bienvenue au camp!" **Ms. Beau said through a microphone.

"She said 'We're at camp' right?" Dawn whispered.

"No, it means, 'Welcome to camp.'" Zoey corrected.

**"And as my french class hopefully knows, that means 'Welcome to Camp'!" **said the teacher happily. Zoey grinned at this, while Dawn was pouted, her arms crossed.

**"Before you do anything else, please set up your tent for the night and anything you need ready, thank you!" **Mr. Woodlings said.

**"Yes, merci students!" **

"I think Miss Beau is trying a little too hard in trying to get students to join her french class." Misty whispered in May's ears.

May just nodded in agreement, not really paying attention to what Misty was actually saying. Instead, she was staring at a certain green hair teen with emerald eyes and an arrogant attitude.

* * *

_"Ouch!" Drew clenched his together, trying not to wince as Norman spray more antibiotic on his arm and wrapped his arm with some torn clothfrom one of May's old camping shirts. __Muttering about the gash on Drew's arm, Norman turned away to seek out Caroline. _

_"Are you okay Drew?" May asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking._

_He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. My arm just hurts... a lot." he said while trying to stand up without moving his arm too much. He winced as his arm scraped the log he sat on._

_"Drew..." May whispered, worry reflecting in her sapphire blue eyes._

* * *

"C'mon May, Misty and Zoey are setting up the tents right now." Dawn said, nudging the brunette. "Earth to May! You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." May said quickly, embarassment flooding her face red.

"Hm? What were you thinking or daydreaming about?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing!" May said a little too quickly for Dawn sound true. "I-I was just... remembering something."

"What were you remembering?"

"Hey, where's Paul?" May asked, hoping to distract Dawn for a few minutes.

"He's setting up his tent, over there." Dawn chirped, pointing towards the south part of camp.

"Hey, while you two chatterbirds were chattering, me and Misty had to set up the tents!" Zoey piped in, glaring with a hand on her hip at her other friends.

"Oh, sorry." May apologized, sweat dropping.

"Yeah, sorry." Dawn said, folding her hands together in an ashamed way.

"For that, Zoey and I decided what we get to do first." Misty said grinning.

"We're going fishing first, aren't we?" Dawn guessed, rolling her eyes in a teasing way.

"You guessed it!" Misty yelled in an excited tone, her teeth glinting as she grinned and struck a pose. "So grab your fishing poles and lures, ladies and gentlemen! The weather is perfect for fishing and I aint no fishing fool to pass up fine fishing weather like this!"

"Misty really goes overboard when it comes to fishing." May whispered in Dawn's ears, then noted, "Especially on the speeches."

------

"Uggh! How long are we going to be out here fishing?" May groaned, wiping away sweat from her forehead.

"It's getting dark," Zoey noted. "We should be getting back to camp soon."

"But I haven't caught my feebas, milotic or gorebyss yet!" Misty whined.

"C'mon, Mist, lets not waste our camping field trip just fishing," Dawn said. "How about we go swimming or hiking instead, besides I don't really think a milotic or gorebyss in the mountains."

"Well, I guess..." she muttered finally in defeat.

"Good, lets go then. I'm starving!" May said, her stomach starting to growl from not eating since eleven that morning.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed. "I'm tired of listening to May's stomach growl."

"Hey!"

"Arceus, you get offended to easily May."

"Well I can't help it if I'm hungry! Besides, I heard your stomach growling too!"

Zoey blushed, stuttering, "Well, at least my stomach isn't as loud as yours!"

"Would you two pipe down!" Misty asked, irritated. "We're back at camp now, so we can eat and stop arguing about stomachs!"

Dawn giggled at the two embarrassed looks they gave each other. "So, what are we eating?" she asked as she took a seat next to Paul.

"Probably chili and weenies." May said, thinking back to the time she used to go camping.

"Chili and hotdogs, or you could just deal with dessert which is s'mores and roasted marshmallows." Paul replied, passing her a plate with chili and a hotdog in a bun along with a bag of ruffles.

"Well, I suppose it's better than eating bugs." she said slowly, her not being the exact camping type.

After getting her plate of chili, hotdog, a bag of chips and soda, she sat down next to her friends, cracking open her soda which happened to be a Pepsi.

"Hey, May," greeted the arrogant voice of the one and only Drew. "Having fun?"

"I was until you showed up, now my night is ruined." she replied drily, glaring at him. She took note on how close Holly was to him. She thought about making some remark about this, such as about him getting cooties or whatever, but then thought better of it.

"Oh, don't be so jealous."

"Jealous, eh?" May asked calmly, shrugging her shoulders. "Jealous of what? The garden in your pants where you keep all your rose, or your hair? Because I can deal with not being your favorite to give roses to anymore, and your hair really isn't that great. In fact, you keep flicking it it'll probably fall out." Hopefully, she added in her mind.

He scowled, "Wordy, aren't you?"

"Bug off, May." Holly added, her blue eyes glaring at her.

"Thinking of bugs, I see one on your hair right now." May said casually.

"EEEK!" she shrieked, dropping her plate of food. "Get if off, get it off!"

May sweat dropped, actually surprised she fell for it. "Wow, she's worse than me!" Misty whispered in her ear. May just nodded in agreement, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"I don't see any bugs in your hair, Holl. It must have flew off, or it dropped off when you jumped." Drew told her, trying to calm her down.

"O-oh, okay." Holly stammered, trying to control her shaking.

Drew turned his glare back on May. "Remember to watch it May," he growled. "Just because you're jealous of Holly and I, doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to hurt her."

* * *

_"Thanks for saving me from that Ursaring, May." Drew thanked, playing with strands of May's brunette hair. "Who knows what would have happened if you didn't have your pokemon with you!"_

_"You're welcome Drew..." May whispered, watching with unblinking eyes at all the stars in the night._

_Silence._

_"Drew...?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What would happen if I was the one who ran into the ursaring and both of us forgot our pokemon?" she asked in a quiet, curious voice._

_He shrugged. "I would maybe run after it. Jump on it's back."_

_She stood up, shocked. "Huh? Why would you do that!" she cried._

_He stood up too. "That way you would have a chance to run, so you would be safe."_

_"You're crazy."_

_"Maybe, but I would be protecting you..."_

_

* * *

_

She growled, "Do you say that to every girl you know? And I would watch it yourself, Rosiepants! You may have forgotten all those years ago, but I haven't!" she said through seethed teeth.

"Forget what?" he mocked.

She glared at him, feeling somewhat hurt that he forgot. "Figures," she muttered, crossing her arms. "typical you to forget about anyone doing anything to help or save you."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I should of just let that Ursaring..." her voice trailed off, and she shook her head. "Whatever. I'm tired of listening to you, you're just trying to make me feel bad, but you know what, for now on I'm just going to plain ignore you." she told Drew, glaring at him again.

"Have fun with that." he replied, glaring back at her. If looks could kill... they would both be dead.

* * *

**_Finally, I'm done! _**

**_AND I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! T.T I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOONER!_**

**_Well, uh, anyway anybody who still bothers to read this lousy excuse for a chapter, review please. AND AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!_**


	10. Camping Horror

**__**

Hiya. I would like to thank all my reviewers who have reviewed thew last chapter. I'm so glad not everybody have given up on this story after all!! xDD

**_I would also like to dedicate this to my 100th reviewer, Permanently Scarred! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (And everybody else too!)_**

**_---_**

**Chapter Ten: Camping Horror**

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

**Dawn's POV**

Poke. Poke-poke._ Poke! _Poke.

"C'mon! Wake up May!" I groaned, poking May continuously with my index finger. "Wake up!"

I sighed. "Fine, but you asked for it."

_SPLASH!!_

"DAWN!" May roared, her hair and clothes now soaking wet, her face tomato red.

"Uh-oh."

"What was that for?!" May asked angrily, wringing out the water in her chestnut color hair.

"Well, I needed to wake you up somehow!" I replied nervously.

"Why? It must be like..." May mumbled, stretching her arms. "Four or five in the morning!"

"Why? Because there's only limited shower stalls and I aint going to get cold water, nor am I walking around smelling like beans and..." I shuddered. "Well, yeah, you get the point. Now help me wake up Misty. Zoey sleeps like a snorlax so we'll just leave her here."

May stifled a yawn, grumbling, "I still don't see why we have to wake up this early." But helped me wake up Misty anyway.

Ten minutes later we were all in the shower stalls, washing away the disgusting smell of beans and what they do to people. I shuddered again at the smell from last night's campfire, feeling disgusted shivers go down my arms and body.

"So," I said, growing bored of the silence that hovered around the three of us. "Anybody want to wake Zoey up like I woke up May?" I heard May grumble in the next stall about something without a doubt about her big wake-up from me.

"I'm in!" Misty said, sounding enthustiastic at the plan.

"I'm in as long as you don't wake up like that ever again." May grumbled. I had a feeling if May could see me right now, she would be glaring at me. I'm certainly not on her good list today, but maybe I could still make the list...

"After Zoey's big wake-up, how about we do the same with Drew?" I suggested. "Or some other prank?"

"Perfect!" May exclaimed. A few seconds or micro-seconds later I heard a few thuds and guessed that May had jumped in excitement and knocked over her shampoos and other soap-related products. "Oops."

I stifled a giggle as I heard May curse under her breath about being more careful, but also about how she'll finally get her revenge on Drew.

"So, how about instead of dumping water on his head, we dump _horse manure _on his head?" May suggested, starting to laugh like mad.

"Uh, how will we get horse manure?" Misty asked from two stalls down.

"And won't that be a little messy and stinky anyway?" I piped in, sweat dropping. I turned off the shower as I rinsed off the last of the coconut aroma body wash off my body and wrapped a towel around my figure. I heard the other two showers shut off too.

"Well, the chances of horses traveling this far up in the mountains isn't so likely, and I guess it would be a pretty smelly job to clean up. Not to mention the detentions we would get if we did do that." May muttered to herself.

"Yeah, and I don't want to get a detention while on a field trip." I said, buttoning my faded cut-off shorts.

"Ditto." Misty's voice echoed.

A ray of light appeared on the floor, along with the _creeeaak_! of the door, indicating somebody just walked in.

"Misty? May? Dawn?" came a familiar voice.

"There goes our chance of soaking Zoey with water..." Misty mumbled, just loud enough for us to hear.

"What?! You were planning to soak me with water?!" came Zoey's angry voice.

I stepped out of the stall, my hair still wrapped in a towel, now wearing fresh new clothes. "We were," I said. "But that plan backfired. Drew isn't up is he?"

Zoey shot me a death glare, then replied, "No, I don't think he is. Why?"

I walked over to the only mirror in the cramped, wooden room and grinned, "We're planning on dumping water on him for a little wake-up surprise. Or May was thinking about dumping horse manure on him, but we decided we didn't want to get suspended or detention or whatever."

"Pranking back the sour-head gummy are we? Count me in! But since this is sort of May's revenge, I say we should take whatever May's plan is! As long as it's not too sinful." Zoey said, a huge grin painted on her face.

May stepped out of the shower stall next. From the mirror I could see she wore a scarlet red button up shirt over a white tang top and beige color capri pants. She removed her white towel from her hair and stood next to me by the mirror, facing Zoey though. "Aww, but sinful is fun." May joked. "Don't worry, I won't do anything_ too_ illegal."

Misty exited from the stall next, her damp carrot-red hair flung over her shoulders. "What do you plan to do to Drew anyway?"

May just grinned in reply and gave an innocent giggle.

"Aren't you going to take a shower, Zoe?" I asked, combing my fingers through my hair.

"Nah, the hot water is probably gone anyway." she said, staring at me through the corner of her eyes.

I blushed. She knew me too well.

"Besides, I don't mind waiting another day to take a shower. Not like I was there when the guys started their farting contest."

I forced back a gag as my face turned a very light green.

"Ash, you are so dense..." I heard Misty mutter as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"So," Misty said again, drying her hair some more with her towel. "What do you plan to do with Drew?"

"Well," she began, still grinning like a mad person. "I was thinking maybe we could put a caterpie, or spinarak, yes spinarak, in his tent while he's still sleeping. The pokemon could have just crawled in there, so no reason to get detention."

"Brilliant." All three of us muttered.

"Or we could put as many bug types pokemon we can find in the tent and just put the spinarak on his shirt or head." May said matter-of-factly. "We could also scare Paul and Ash while I also get my revenge on Drew."

"Cool! Lets go find the bug-type pokemon before they wake up!" I said enthustiastically.

----

Twenty minutes or so later we came back, each with two nets full of the bug types pokemon. Even Misty had joined in the bug-catching game after a minute of getting slightly over her fear of the pokemon. They had managed to catch two caterpies, one metapod, a kakuna (which May was hoping would evolve into Beedrill when they pranked the boys) and three spinaraks, plus two burmies which they released due to not being creepy enough.

I giggled as we released the bugs into their tents, making sure the two spinaraks crawled onto Drew, one on his shirt and one on his head. After all the creepy crawlers were in the tent, we back to our tent to wait for Drew's shrieks of horror. All of his giggled and laughed, May being the loudest of us all, wiping tears away from her eyes.

As the sun rose less than a fourth of a centimeter as the minutes passed by, they began growing impatient. "When are they going to wake-up?" May asked, irritated and yawning.

Right when I was about to reply there was a piercing, almost girlish, shriek. "Stupid bug, get off my perfect hair!" yelled Drew.

May grinned in triumph and began running towards Drew tents. The rest of us followed, trying not to laugh while doing so. When we got there we saw Drew who was still in red checkered boxers and his white undershirt, hitting frantically at the green eight-legged bug on his head. "Ow! Get off!" he growled.

At the sight we all had to laugh, May of course who was laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Drew!" she cried in between laughs. "You... h-have one on your...." she was laughing so hard it was hard for her to say what she was going to say. "...b-back!"

"Huh?" he turned his head and sure enough there was another spinarak, clinging onto Paul's shirt with its eightlegs, its dark big eyes staring at him curiously. "GET IT OFF!" he yelled.

"What's all the racket?" grumbled Paul from inside the tent. "What the-? Why the hell is there a caterpie on my leg?"

"Uh-oh, I think that kakuna is evolving." came the new voice of Ash.

"RUN!" yelled Paul, running outside, closely followed by Ash who was being followed, or chased, by the yellow and black bee pokemon, beedrill.

"What in the name of jam is going on here?" asked Mr. Woodlings, emerging from his own tent. "WHOA!" he yelled as the bee pokemon turned its stinger on him. "For the love of-!"

Taking this as a cue to stop laughing, May called out her bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, use razor leaf on beedrill!"

"Bzz! Bzz!" the pokemon buzzed, still chasing after the plump teacher.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled as it unleashed numerous pink petals from its bulb.

"Beedrill!" the beedrill cried as it was hit. "Bee! Bee!" it yelled, its eyes swirling in confusion as it swayed.

"Now razor-leaf!" Razor sharped leaves came out of it's bulb, aiming straight at the now-dizzy pokemon.

"Beedrill!" the pokemon shrieked, it's eyes widening as it snapped out of confusion. "Beedrill!" it shrieked again as it ran away from the leaves, running into the bushes for hiding.

"Whew. Thank you May!" thanked a relieved Mr. Woodlings, resting next to an oak tree, panting.

"What about me!" yelled Drew, still struggling to get the spinaraks off of him. "Fine. Bulbasaur, vine whip."

"Hey!" Drew shrieked as two vines lashed out on him one aiming for his back, one aiming for the spinarak on his chartreuse hair. Drew braced himself for the pain as the vines hurtled toward him. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel anything and saw the two vines tie gently around the two spinarak and pull them off. "Ow! Ow!" he groaned through clenched teeth as the one on his head pulled at his hair as the vine pulled it away.

"I told you you shouldn't eat honey before going to bed." Paul grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Why would bug pokemon want honey I already ate?!" Ash exclaimed.

"You tell me." he replied sharply.

"Are you okay?" I asked Paul with a worried look.

"I'm fine." he grumbled, stretching his arms to yawn.

"You sure?" He glared at me as a response.

"Ah-hem."

Drew looked up from fixing his hair. "What?"

"Don't you owe me a 'thank you'?" she asked sweetly, smiling cheerfully.

"Why? You probably put them there for payback for what I said yesterday." he replied, glaring at her.

May gave him an annoyed glance, probably mad at him for guessing right.

"Now Drew, give May the thank you she deserves." Mr. Woodlings chipped in, dusting off his pajama shirt. "I'm sure it was just some freak accident and the bugs just smelled some honey they wanted." At this, Paul glared again at Ash who just sweated nervously.

"Now, how about you boys go get dress. I'm sure the girls don't enjoy looking at you three in your undergarments. And remember to dress appropiately for the mountains, today will be the big hiking trip!" he chirped. "Remember to thank May too, Drew."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." he muttered to May, walking off into his tent.

-----

**"Bonjour, students!" **Ms. Beau chirped into the microphone.

**"I hope everybody brought proper clothing for the big hiking trip we'll be doing today!" **Mr. Woodlings said in his normally sunny voice. **"Luckily the weather is perfect for hiking up in the mountain! Clear with just a slight breeze! Of course there's always a chance it'll start getting really hot considering we are nearing summer, or a storm might start to brew, but like I said, perfect weather!"**

**"We'll start hiking after lunchtime! So 'til then, have fun!" **Ms. Beau announced, smiling widely.

"Oh good, we have enough time to go swimming!" Misty said happily as she nibbled on her muffin.

"Ooh, I love muffins!" I exclaimed, reaching for one. "Let me have one!"

"Help yourself." she replied through a mouth full of the yummy treat.

"Hurry up and eat you guys!" May said impatiently, tapping her fingers against the grass rapidly.

"Uh, can you please stop doing that." Zoey asked, a vein popping in her head.

"Sorry." May muttered, but didn't cease her tapping.

"So," Zoey started, obviously trying to ignore the continuous tap of May's finger. "what are we going to do after swimming?"

Misty raised her hand, about to speak, but I quickly interrupted her, knowing she would suggest fishing. "How about we... " I tried to think of an activity.

"Go fishing!" Misty suggested before I could think of any.

"Or just explore the campsite! Maybe see if we can find any pokemon we'll like to catch!" I submitted.

"And maybe even climb a few trees!" chirped Misty.

"Hm, I guess we can do that." May said, not really paying any attention to the conversation.

"C'mon! Lets go swimming now!" Zoey said, noting on how everyone is done with their food.

"Don't we have to wait an hour before going swimming?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Oh, well, yeah..."

-----

**Normal POV**

"Come on out, squirtle!" May yelled, throwing a red and white ball in the air.

"Squirtle!"

"Piplup, join the fun!" Dawn called, throwing her own red and white ball.

"Piplup, pip!" the blue penguin chirped.

"Gyrados, Politoed, come on out!"

"Garrww!/Poli poli!" Misty's two pokemon greeted her.

"Psy aye!" Psyduck called from the shore who was playing with togepi as they swimmed.

"Stupid duck..." Misty muttered under her breath, glaring evilly at the dumb duck.

"AHHH!" Misty yelled as ice-cold water splashed on her.

"May!" she yelled, splashing water towards her friend.

"Got you Dawn!" May teased as cold water from Zoey splashed on her. "Ahh!"

The four friends played for a while, splashing each other with water, sometimes even tripping each other so they fell face-first into the piercing cold water.

"Tsk. Tsk."

"Hm?" May looked up to see the smug face of Drew. "What do you want bugsy pants?" she asked, glaring at the arrogant teen.

For a second annoyance flickered on his face, but quickly covered it up with more smugness. "Jealous, jealous May." he said, tsk-ing once again.

"Bug-headed, Drew." she mimicked his tone of voice, even tsk-ing disapprovingly at him.

He scowled, annoyance reflecting in his eyes.

_SPLASH!_

"What the-!" cried a soaked Drew as everyone else laughed.

"Oops, sorry," Apologized an equally soaked Soledad. "I tripped."

Drew glared at her, his hair dripping with water.

"Good job, Soledad!" congratulated May, laughing at the soaked Drew.

She just shrugged, "No big deal." she replied, her grin almost as big as May's.

**"One more hour until lunch, students!" **announced Mr. Woodlings. **"One more hour!"**

"C'mon lets have a contest to see who could hold their breath the longest underwater!" Zoey suggested.

"Okay!" the three of them agreed.

"I hope you lose May." Drew said just as they got ready to go underwater.

"And I hope Soledad trips again and splashes you with water!" May replied coolly as she floated on top of the water.

"Get ready!" Zoey began.

"Actually, you know what, maybe you'll forget how to breathe and not ever come up."

May positioned herself, taking in as many breaths as she could before the contest began. "Maybe if I'm lucky you'll join us in the contest, and never come up yourself!"

"On the count of three! One!"

"Keep dreaming May."

"Stop breathing Drew!"

"Two!"

She too a big breath of air.

"Three!"

One last big breath of air and the four went under water. Slowly, May opened her eyes. She saw her friends with her, Misty looking calm, Zoey looking determined, Dawn looking as if she could already lose the contest, and she would guessed that her own self looked... pissed.

May looked up, to see Drew staring down at them, his reflection blurry from the water. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Dawn swim back up, her face turning beet red from lack of air. She stared sulkily up at the surface of the water, looking at the blurry version of the sky. She furrowed her forehead at the smug look Drew was giving her.

"Hmph."

She looked back at her friends. Misty looked calm, but not quite as relaxed as before, and Zoey looked a bit squirmy. A few minutes, or maybe it was just seconds, (it was hard to tell when you were underwater holding your breath) Zoey swimmed for the surface, face red. More minutes (or seconds, probably seconds) passed, May still storming about how Drew is such a jerk, Misty starting to look as if she was about to give up. About two seconds later, Misty began swimming to the surface, gasping for the sweet, cool air as she broke surface. Relizing she won the contest, May began swimming to the surface.

"You... won... May!" gasped Misty as she still breathed in the cool air to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I... I guess I... did." May mumbled uncertainly.

"Huh. Congrats May."

She turned her eyes to the green haired teen in front of her, glaring as she did. "Drew."

"Maple."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Drew let out a chuckle, replying coolly, "What got into your swimsuit? I just called you by your last name."

"Hmph." May let out a puff of air, pouting with her arms crossed as she muttered curses under her breath.

-----

"Uggh..." May groaned as she slumped to her knees. "How long is this hiking trip again?"

Zoey shrugged and replied, "I think until it gets dark, which luckily will be soon."

**"We'll be stopping here for the night, children!" **Mrs. Beau announced over the microphone, her short inky color hair blowing in the wind that was starting to pick up speed.

The two teachers then began taking role, making sure that everybody that was suppose to be there was there and certainly not lost.

A murkrow screeched up in the sky, flying in circles up along with about seven other crows. Another caw answered that Crow's call. The sky turned to a bright pink along with gold and orange, soon turning a light violet, the violet sky gradually turning darker...

A shiver ran down May's back, shuddering she commented, "It sure is creepy at night..."

"Over here children!" Mr. Woodlings yelled, gesturing towards where he was standing. "Which pokemon left this footprint behind?"

"Uh... a lairon?" Ash guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's an ursaring." Paul said, crossing his arms.

"How do you know?" Ash challenged.

"I have an ursaring of my own," he pointed out. "My ursaring's foot makes the exact same shape."

She saw Drew shudder, obviously remembering his encounter with an Ursaring when he was younger.

"You don't think there's one around here, do you?" Dawn asked, shivering at the thought.

Paul wrapped his arm around her in reassurance. "Don't worry, Dawn. It's fresh, but it probably won't come back here. It's probably just searching for honey or berries."

"I hope so..." she murmured, still shivering.

A roar was heard as Mr. Woodlings actually caught a few twigs and branches on fire with the sparks from the rocks he rubbed together.

**"Now, grab a rock for you to sit on and gather around the campfire! Tonight we'll be having hot dogs and marshmallows!"** Mrs. Beau announced, the wind now just barely blowing her hair.

**Dawn's POV**

"Lets tell some scary stories!" suggested a kid from my science class, I think his name was Mike.

"Yeah!" agreed the kid next to Mike, his face full of freckles.

"I got the perfect story!" Ash exclaimed, his chocolate brown eyes glowing with enthusiam.

"Go ahead. Tell your story." Mr. Woodlings said, using a poker to move some branches around.

Taking a flashlight from his backpack, he overdramactically shone the light on his face. "This story is about the Tale of the Yeti, told by the lucky survior of the attack."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"There's no such thing as a yeti." Misty grumbled next to me.

"That's the exact same thing the person who got eaten by the yeti said!" Ash yelled.

Misty rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Now continuing... The yeti is said to come out on cold, breezy nights, just like this night..."

"What does the yeti look like?" a random person asked.

"Shut it and let me continue!" Ash snapped, glowering at the random kid who had shouted out.

"Anyway..." He shone the flashlight back on his face, dark shadows falling under his eyes and other places of his face. "The yeti is big, brown and furry. So he usually comes out whenever its cold or breezy. He lives out in the forest part of mountains, hiding until a lost traveler comes by, waiting for his lunch to -"

A howl pierced through the night's air, causing a few girl to jump and shout in fear.

"Ahem. Waiting for his lunch to walk into his big furry hands... Once he finds a lost hiker he picks them up in his hand, carry them back to his lair, a dark cave that is said to lead all over the mountains, then he eats them. Even their bones. First, he drinks their blood, then they peel off their sk-"

"Eww! Stop that Ash, that is disgusting! You're giving me bad images!" I shouted, feeling sick at the thought, though I admit, the story was sort of frightening me. A comforting arm wrapped around my body, helping me to quit shivering. I looked up, smiling gratefully at Paul though he was looking the other way, the glare of the fire reflecting off his dark eyes. I snuggled closer into his arms, shuddering slightly as Ash continued his stories.

"Like we munch on chips, he munches on the humans bones, sometimes even using them as a toothpick before devouring them. The yeti also comes out at night, picking off humans from their tents -" Another piercing howl which sent a shiver down my spine. "-and other times he snatches them away while they are taking care of buisness..."

The wind began to pick up, causing a shrill whistling sound through the trees. I glanced over to where May was. She looked intrigued in the voice, glancing nervously every now and then at the trees. Her eyes also reflected the flare of the fire, also revealing fright and skittish-ness as she listened to the story Ash was telling.

"The yeti is a creature not even a rifle or a huge ax could destroy. He's ten feet tall and three feet wide, his teeth are as big as a foot -" I shuddered at the thought of any creature having teeth that big. "and claws just as long! Dare to face him and he'll tear you into a bl-"

"AAAHHHHHH!" A scared, shrill and deafening scream ripped through the air, coming from close by.

I snapped my head towards the sound of the scream, seeing May with huge frightened sapphire color eyes, her whole body trembling all over. I wriggled myself out of Paul's arms, running towards May.

"May, what's wrong?" Misty asked, looking at her with surprise.

Her chin trembled along with her hand as she pointed towards the woods.

"What?" I asked again. "What's wrong?"

Everybody looked at her, fright, though not the same kind of fright as May's, on their face. Even Holly looked frightened.

"Y-y-yeti!" she whispered just loudly enough for everybody to hear.

Everybody turned their scared faces towards where she pointed, a silent gasp escaping their own lips.

Ten feet tall, hairy, sharp claws and yellow teeth; the yeti. I let out a frightened "Eep!" moving back into Paul's arms, hugging him as if doing so would make the frightening image go away.

"D-drew!" I heard a hushed voice whisper. I recognized the voice to belong to May's. "H-he went to the bathroom a few minutes ago, and he isn't back!" she excalimed in the same frantic whisper.

So that explained the nervous glances while Ash told the story.

"Holy crap!" Ash exclaimed, his chocolate brown eyes wide. "He's real!"

The yeti's ear twitched.

Everybody took a deep breath, not daring to say another word. Even Paul was trembling slightly, tightening his grip on me protectively.

"Misty," I heard Ash whisper frantically. "There's something I always wanted to tell you -"

"Where's Drew?!" May whispered again, searching the woods anxiously for any sign he may be returning. Tears were forming in the corner of her sapphire blue eyes, trailing soundlessly down her pale cheek. "Drew...!"

The yeti's ear twitched again. It turned its face slightly revealig a blood-soaked muzzle. Definitely not dried blood. A recent kill.

"Drew!" May breathed, barely a breath of words. "Drew!" Tears poured out of her eyes uncontrollably, rolling down her cheek and onto her chin, finally dripping onto either the ground or her camping clothes. She shuddered with each breath she took, repeated trembles rolling down her arms. "Drew... Drew..." She sniveled.

Nobody paid any attention to the young, crying girl though, all their eyes fixed on the blood-stained muzzle of the yeti, theirs eyes wide with horror.

"Quick, we must get away from here, students!" Ms. Beau whispered frantically. "Our bus is a few hours hike away, but maybe if we're fast we'll get there in less than an hour!"

"Do we bring our stuff?" A student asked quietly.

She thought for a second. "I-I... Might as well." she replied. "Now, quick! Hurry!"

"Hey, what's the -?" A familiar voice began to ask.

"Drew!" May whispered-shrieked in surprise and relief, new tears, tears of happiness, now filling her eyes.

"What's going -" He stopped, spotting the yeti a few meters away. "Crap!" he muttered, eyes wide.

"C'mon, May! We have to go - Now!" I whispered frantically, pulling on her sleeve impatiently.

"Huh? Oh right." She shook her head, though she still had that relief smile on her tear-stained face.

* * *

"Grawrrr...." The 'Yeti' turned around, turning its 'blood-stained' muzzle towards the escaping students. "Grawrrr..." The 'Yeti', or better yet, just oversized Ursaring, turned its attention back to its raspberries, shoving the juicy berries into its mouth. "Grawrrrr...!" The pokemon said happily as the berries' juice dripped onto its muzzle.

* * *

"Whew, that was a close call!" I sighed, wiping sweat from my face.

"Tell me about it!" Misty said, panting at my side. "How about you May? ...May?" Misty turned around, finding May staring at the chartreuse teen who was a few feet away, a small smile on her face as she watched him catch his breath.

"May? Earth to May, can you hear me?" Misty waved a hand in the distracted May's face.

"May's really happy Drew is alive, I guess. She was freaking out back there, scared that the yeti may have gotten Drew." came Zoey's voice, her arms crossed as she watched Misty continue to wave her hand in front of May's face through the corner of her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh just a tiny bit. "Whether she admits it or not, she really likes him. She continue to likes him even when he's being an arrogant jerk to her." I said, smiling at the content May. "And maybe... just maybe... he likes her, and just haven't realized it yet..."

* * *

**Back at school...**

**(Dawn's POV still)**

"You saw a _yeti_?" Gary asked, a smug and unbelieving smirk on his face.

"Yep!" I chirped.

"Yeah, right!" He replied, snorting and rolling hsi eyes.

"It's true!" I protested. "Everybody saw it, it was a real_ yeti!_"

"Yeah, I believe you. Just like how I believe a big, fat guy in a red suit climbs down the chimney on Christmas Eve!" Gary said, laughing at his own stupid joke.

I was about to protest angrily, but then I noticed May. "Hey, May!" I yelled, running to catch up with her. "So, what are do - ? May? Are-are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly, reaching her brunette friend.

"N-n-no! I-I'm not al-alright!" May yelled, tears showing clearly in her sapphire orbs.

"What's wrong? Is it Drew?" I asked, becoming furious at Drew immediately.

She shook her head, her shoulders trembling slightly. "No... it's my fault... all my fault." she muttered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "...All my fault."

"May..." I whispered.

* * *

**_Yeah, a cliffie! (Woohoo?) _**

**_Also, in case anybody is interested, I'm going to be making a contestshipping one-shot on Valentine Day called Chocolate Kisses. You can check it out if ya want when I post it. Also, sorry another lat eupdate, eh? I was hoping to have this chapter up by ten days, but... I got bored at the yeti part. ^^; So I'm hoping to get the next chapter up within ten days, or at least by Valentines Day, kay? That's all I have to say now. Also let me know if I have any mistakes, I haven't had enough time to reread this entire chapter and I want to get this up while I have the chance!_**

**_Review to show your happiness, sadness, anger, etc. at the chapter. JUST REVIEW!! (xDD) lol kidding, you don't have to._**


	11. Realizations?

**Chapter Eleven: Realizations?**

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see..._

_---_

Drew sighed, kicking a nearby stone as he walked, hands in his pockets. What have I done? He asked himself, growing more and more angry at himself as he recalled what happened. He sighed again.

---

"M-mom...?" May called, her face a sickly pale, and her eyes baggy and pink underneath.

"Yes, honey?" Caroline called from the kitchen.

_Chop-chop. Chop-chop._

The chopping sound of the knife cutting into the vegetables rang painfully in her ears. "I think I'm sick..." she told her, sniffing twice then sneezing, soon hacking painfully into her arm.

"Oh, dear! You sound horrible, May!" Caroline said, dropping the knife and carrot, she wrapped her arms around May, leading her to the couch to go lie down. "You aren't going to school with that cough and runny nose." Caroline mumbled, already pressing the number for May's high school.

May forced a weak smile, though it felt very painful to do so. Her whole body was aching, her throat burning as if it was on fire, and the skin under her nose hurting due to touching and wiping there many times. "Thanks, mom." she croaked, once again going into a fit of coughing.

---

"Is May here today?" Zoey asked, working on the combination for her locker.

Dawn shook her head, leaning against some random lockers. "No, she's sick. She sounds pretty bad, her voice is all hoarse, not to mention she probably sneezed at least twice on the phone. Then she kept on coughing..."

"That does sound pretty bad." Zoey mumbled, growing concern on her face as she thought of the crying May on Monday.

"Do you... think she made herself sick?" Zoey asked suddenly, peeking from behind her locker door to glance at Dawn.

"What... what do you mean? Why would she make herself sick?" Dawn questioned, cocking her head at Zoey.

"Well... you know, after what happened yesterday... maybe she decided to...?" Zoey sighed, closing her locker. "I don't know... missing school isn't very May-like, but... Drew, being Drew, he might've just gone... too far this time."

Dawn sighed too, starting to slump against the lockers. "Drew is Drew, May is May. Though less than two months ago it was more May and Drew are May and Drew... They were like, the best of friends, like the male best friend for May. Always hanging out, always friendly, always teasing each other. Even through the arguments they were still friends, but now... its different."

Zoey nodded, starting to slump on the locker doors too. "Almost opposites, even."

---

"Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause its just so fu-u-unny!" Cough, cough, cough. "I can't even" Cough. "see anyone when he's with me!" May took a deep breath, though the cool air just burned her throat even more. Cough, cough.

"He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows, he's all I think about... about..." Cough, cough. Hack, cough, hack!

"May?" Caroline hurried into May's room, rushing to her side. "Are you alright honey?"

May nodded, though her eyes were red and watery, and she was still having a coughing fit. "I'm... I'm fine mom." she replied in that hoarse voice of hers. She sniffed, coughing once more.

"May, you need to rest. You can practice for the talent show later, okay? Your throat needs to get better right now, wait until your fever have gone down before singing again May." Caroline told her, helping her onto her bed.

"But, mom-" May started to protest though she was cut off by Caroline.

"Hush, May..."

"Th-the talent show... it-its in two days. I have to get my outfit and... and..." May trailed off, the sleeping pills starting to go in effect.

Caroline smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead softly. "Goodnight, dear. I'll leave you some tea with extra sugar and lemon juice, okay?"

May mumbled something unintelligible in reply, her eyelids closing, starting to fall into a deep, uncomfortable, horrible... nightmare.

"Drew." She mumbled in her sleep.

(May's Dream)

"What's wrong Drew?" A timid May asked, taking notice of the steaming Drew.

He glared at her in reply, his teeth bared. His eyes... reflected the type of fire you would imagine in... hell. Anger just radiated off his body. May gulped, realizing just how angry he was, she took a step back.

"D-Drew?"

"It's all your fault!" He growled, taking a step forward.

"H-huh?" May took another step back, bumping into an oak tree. "What do you mean?" She asked in a small, mouse-like voice.

"It's your fault!" He yelled, much louder than before, hurting May's ears.

May whimpered, slinking down to the bottom of the big oak tree, trembles rolling continuously down her spine. "H-how?! I haven't done anything!" She yelled, her voice shrill, starting to get some of her confidence back. Note: _Some._

"You just couldn't leave us alone, could you?!" He roared, his emerald eyes dangerous.

He wouldn't hurt her... He couldn't. He_ can't_....Or would he?

Suddenly, clouds covered the morning sun. It suddenly occured to May this was just a dream. Or a nightmare. She was just replaying... her memories, of... yesterday.

"Poor little heartbroken May, couldn't leave us alone for her own **pathetic** life!"

She whimpered again, tears starting to form in her sapphire eyes. "Drew..."

"Don't 'Drew' me, May!" He screamed, taking a step further.

He wasn't going to hurt her was he?

May closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. But eyes shut or not, she still saw him: she saw his angry eyes, his angry features...

"You just can't leave us alone, can you?! Now because of you Holly -" She didn't hear anything else, all she heard was the sound of bubbles popping, and her own pathetic whimpering. All she saw was blurred colors from the tears in her eyes.

She knew what he said though. She heard it a thousand times in her mind, right after he said it, his words just kept on repeating and repeating in her mind, like a broken record.

Everything went black, then white, then black, then white. On and on and on... Again and again and again! Will it ever stop?! May asked, screaming in the the darkness, the brightness, darkness...

"Stop! Make it stop!" May screamed, covering her ears, tears squeezing and falling through her shut-tight eyes. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"It's your fault May!

"How can it be my fault?" Her weeping voice echoed, followed by more blubbering and a cracking branch limb from an angry Drew.

"BECAUSE SHE SAID -" The voice scream, repeating what Drew had said in reality, repeating again and again until May was sure her ears must have been bleeding.

"What?" May looked up through her own tears, seeing only green, blue and white. She stopped crying, staring at him with a look of amazement on her face.

Drew repeated what he said, his voice still angry. Continuing to yell at her, curse her, badmouth her.

"I-I..." May stammered, looking at the blurred green grass. "...I'm sorry, Drew. I'm sorry... I make ev-everything... worse for you..." She sniffed, whimpering. "It is my fault. It's always my fault... I'm just a nuiscance, somebody who gets in your way. And not just yours, I get in everyone's way. I really am so sorry..."

She stood up shakily, head hanging limply on her shoulders, not bothering to wipe away the tears. "It's my fault. My fault..." She repeated it over and over, her mind spinning until she felt mad. More tears spilled from her eyes, and the more she repeated "It's all my fault" the worse she felt.

"I'M SORRY DREW!" she finally screamed, unable to take the guilt any longer, running away at top speed, tears spilling endlessly from her eyes.

_"It's all your fault May, all your fault!" _Drew's voice repeated, again and again.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I'm so, so sorry!"

Black, white, black, white. Again and again, continuing endlessly.

"Forgive me Drew..."

(End May's Dream)

May woke up in cold sweat, panting heavily.

She touched her forehead, finding that it was still warm. Well, she was still sort of sick, but at least the fever have gone down. May got up, unable to just sit there in bed, she had to get out.

She quickly changed out of her her pajamas which was a white tank top shirt with a skitty on it and baggy carnation red pajama pants with skitties, clouds and skitties sleeping on clouds. She threw off the pajamas, grabbing a random shirt and a pair of shorts.

When she looked into the mirror, she wore a red (like always) blouse with orange and gold flowers designs on it and faded cut-offs with a red and yellow flower on the right pocket. Her hair was still messy from her restless sleeping, so she quickly ran ab rush through it, tying her chestnut color hair in pigtails with matching bubblegum pink ribbons.

She sighed. What was she doing, fiddling with ribbons?

She quickly put on her socks, then her red and white sneakers, racing out the door, but not before leaving her mom a note, telling her where she was going. She got into her car, (which honestly she never really drove in fear of getting in an accident or getting a ticket) and drove to the school.

---

The bell for school to end had just rung, students were scrambling all over the school, either to ride the bus, get to their car, their parent's car, or just to walk home. Zoey, Misty and Dawn were getting ready to lave for the bus.

Zoey was talking to Kenny, flirting with him. Kenny was well, er, trying to flirt back, though it didn't really sound like flirting. Dawn was hugging Paul goodbye, giving him a peck on the cheek then his lips as they got ready to depart. Then Misty and Ash, the school's top new couple, (ever since Ash confessed his love to Misty when the "yeti" made a guest appearance) were making out passionately, arms tangled in each others' hair.

"Bye, Paul!" Dawn said, hugging her boyfriend one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He grunted in reply, but hugged her back, burying his head in her hair for a few seconds then letting go, Reggie contuing to honk the car impatiently.

Misty sighed. "See you tomorrow?" The carrot-top questioned, grinning at the raven-haired man.

"Definitely." He replied, giving his girlfriend one last kiss before getting into his mother's car that just arrived.

"Bye, Kenny. See you in Advisory."

Kenny grinned. "By, Noz-me!"

"Noz-me?" Dawn questioned, giggling at the new nickname.

Zoey shrugged, blushing slightly. "Don't ask; it's his new nickname for me."

The three turned, about to go to the bus lot when a voice called out:

"Dawn! Zoey! Misty!" A hoarse voice yelled, a fit of coughing following soon after.

"May? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, running up to her friend's red sports car. "You never drive this car."

May sighed, letting her head fall gently on the steering wheel. "I had to get out. Being stuck in my room, sick, was just suffocating me." She sighed again, her blue eyes dull and tired, rimmed with red.

"May!"

May groaned, hitting her head on the wheel, a _HONK!! _blasting from the car as she did so. Her brown bangs fell over her face, covering her eyes. "What?"

The other three girls glared at the newcomer, obviously angry at him for hurting May, even after May kept on begging them to forgive him, not to blame him, taking the blame for herself.

"May, look I'm -"

May got out of her car, now gesturing for Drew to follow. She mouthed the word 'wait' to the three girls who tried to follow, then mouthing 'be back in a moment'.

"Look, Drew I really am sorry for what I did to you and Holly's re -"

"No, May... I'm sorry. I've been acting like a jerk, and when I was going out with Holly I was ignoring you, I wasn't paying any attention to our friendship. I made us nearly into enemies. I also hurted you, calling you all those... names." He winced. "And I'm sorry."

May smiled, though her eyes still looked dull and sad. "You're forgiven."

A smile tugged at Drew's lips.

"But..."

The smile faded quickly. "But what?"

She took a deep breath, a clear tear sliding down her cheek. "...but I don't think it could be the same anymore. I mean our friendship."

He gave her a confused look. "Why not?"

She tried to smile, just for him. "For the past few weeks Drew, we've been glaring each other everytime we walked by, insulting each other everytime somebody said something. It's easy to go to friends to enemies, but enemies to back to friends... I-I'm not sure." A sob escaped her throat. "Maybe one day though... we could be friends again."

"Oh. Okay, I understand." He looked down with a sad glint in his eyes. He forced a smile on his lips, "I-I'll... see you around I guess, May."

May sniffed, coughing just once. "Yeah... see you tomorrow." She whispered, retreating back to her car.

She looked back one more time, holding her arms to her chest. "Drew...

---

A thought, or rather memory, occured as he was walking home, thinking about the sick and sad May.

The memory included an overly dramatic movie, a yearning to kiss a certain brunette and waffles being shoved down Max's pants. But forget the first and last one, instead skip to the middle which reads 'a yearning to kiss a certain brunette'.

Drew touched his lips in shock, the memory hitting him like a hand to the face. He... He... _Drew Rosalind_!...had kissed May..._May Maple_!...and to make matters even worse she was asleep when he done it.

_Why did I kiss her?_ He asked himself.

He tried to calm himself with breathing exercises but it was not working. So instead, he thought back to the time a month back, the time they had all those assignments and projects due, back to the time they were watching that gushy romance movie, to the time he...kissed her.

He closed his eyes, picturing the sleeping brunette. Her pale, soft-as-silk skin, her chestnut hair falling cutely all over her face, her belly button showing whenever she moved and her skitty top was pulled up an inch or two, the perfect darling smile...

Oh Arceus.

Realization hit him.

Like another blow to the face.

He had finally landed on Earth, reality had finally revealed itself to him, he finally...realized why he did it, why he had kissed her. Reality had taken over, no longer was his silly explanations there to cover him up, to make up excuses for why he did it.

Her face, her sleeping figure, the chestnut color strands covering her delicate face...

He was in love with her.

* * *

**_Can anybody guess why Drew was so angry at May? What happened that made Drew blame May that happened to include Holly? Guess the correct right and I'll give you a cyber-cookie! Also, I made this chapter longer than I expected. Huh._**

**_Review please._**


	12. Teardrops on May's Guitar

**_Two people guessed right for last chapter! *gives Cyber-cookies to Beautifly-Soul and ShireSakuraTenshi!* Oh also, flashbacks will be in _"Bold"_ so they don't get messed up with the lyrics._**

**Chapter Twelve: Teardrops on May's Guitar**

* * *

_"Oh! Don't forget there's going to be a dance after the talent show!" Dawn reminded her, smiling gleefully at the young brunette._

_Dance? Since when was there going to be a dance after the talent show?_

* * *

May didn't want to go the dance that would be held after the dance, but she had to. All talent show contestants had to. It was required. The talent show winner also had to sing or dance (or whatever they did) again to end the dance. Somehow the dance was becoming popular and was being talked about all over school.

_"Hey, are going to the talent show? I am! Only for the dance, though." "Oh, right! The dance! I can't wait for it! I got my dress and everything!" "Really? I do too! It's so cute!"_

People were acting as if the dance was a prom! Not that May cared. She didn't even care if she got last place in the talent show.

* * *

"May, the talent show is today!" Dawn chirped. May sometimes swore Dawn was crazy the way she acted around a simple talent show. Why was she so excited anyway? Not like she was in it. Actually she kind of was, playing as a backup dancer for May. "To add more magic to the performance" she had said.

Dawn was a drama queen.

_"You want Drew to like it don't you?"_ She also said.

Why would Drew like it? She was actually regretting wanting to perform in the talent show. She was afraid the song would just make him angry at her again, and she didn't want that.

"Yeah, I know." She replied glumly, her reply followed by a sneeze. She was getting over her cold at least... All that was left now were the sneezes and sniffs.

"Which dress are going to where?" Misty asked, appearing around a corner. "You never did show us the dress you would be wearing."

"You'll see." She said, forcing herself to smile.

They didn't buy it.

"Hopefully it's something dramatic. I want her performance to be magical, like a fairytale almost! Dimmed lights, a heart-breaking sorrowful song that gives the audience that magical feeling!" Dawn had declared herself the director for her performance.

_"Give Drew that regret he will for sure feel once he realizes the mistakes he made for hurting you!"_ She had said.

"I heard it's supposed to rain." Misty commented, looking out the school's window. Gray clouds hovered around outside, threatening to drown the town in rain.

"Yeah, there was a fifty-five percent chance. Looks more like one-hundred percent chance to me though." Dawn replied, taking out a brush from her backpack.

"I say. I hope they don't cancel the talent show or dance! We've been waiting for this chance to show up green-beans for months!" Misty exclaimed.

May wouldn't care if they canceled the talent show or the dance.

"Well, not months. Feels like that though. I also heard there may be thunder." A howl from outside made May shiver, and she clenched the books she carried tighter. Misty looked out the window, and then commented, "I hate wind. It keeps me awake at night."

"I hate wind, too. It kept me up all night last night!" Seeing they weren't going to say anything important, May began to walk away.

"Wait, May! Have you seen Drew today?"

Nope, and she hoped she wouldn't. "No."

"Ohh, I hope he doesn't miss the talent show! He can't, he can't, he can't! He's in the talent show too, so he can't! Why would he - "

"Actually, I heard he and Holly dropped out. After all, why would they sing a love song if they are now broken up?" Misty told Dawn.

"He still better not miss the talent show. Drew deserved to feel guilt after what he did to May. I didn't stay up late at night and miss dates with Paul for nothing, ya know?!"

"You, missing dates with Paul? You wouldn't do that just to show up Drew for May, now would you?" A new voice asked. Zoey.

"Well, er, maybe not, but still!" May began to walk away again, rolling her eyes with a little smile on her face.

* * *

**Coordinating Class**

May walked alone to coordinating class, ignoring the shouts Harley yelled at her for ignoring him. She had a lot to think about. Well, not exactly a lot, but it was close to causing a brain overload for May.

_"I just realized something a few days ago, May." _

_"Hm? What's that?"_

_"I-I'll tell at the dance. Maybe. You are going to the dance right? Afterall, you're in the talent show."_

_"Well, yeah. See you there, then. I guess."_

_"Bye."_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

Mrs. Ribbons was already instructing the class to pair up with someone from the class and to practice a double-combo attack (a combo attack followed by another combo attack).

She saw Drew heading her way, waving cheerfully at her. She waved back, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Hey, May!" A voice greeted that she one day learned to hate.

Holly.

"You want to be partners for the double combo attack?" she questioned, smiling at her.

"Err," She looked Drew's way, seeing that he had halted and was watching them now. "Sure. I-I guess."

"Great! I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something. Or _someone_ to be more specific." May had a feeling it was about Drew. "About what?" she asked anyway, her eyes innocent.

"I think you know who," She nudged towards Drew. "Drew."

"Thought so." She murmured, sighing inwardly. "Why do you want to talk about him."

Holly glanced at Drew again, then took May's arm, leading her away from the green-haired coordinator and into a far away corner. "You like him." She stated, hand on hips.

"I-I do not!" May stammered, completely taken back.

Holly chuckled. "I don't care! Anymore, anyway. I think you two would make a good couple!"

May blinked, shocked. "Wh-what? B-but you dated him! Shouldn't you hate me?"

Holly stopped laughing, then said in a voice just a little louder than a whisper, "I'll be honest. When I first met you, I did. But that was because I was jealous. That was because Drew only talked about you, quote to quote, 'May has straight A's' 'She does have pretty eyes doesn't she?' 'May is an amazing coordinator! One of the best I've seen!'"

May blinked. "Are you mocking me?"

Holly laughed again. "No! I'm just saying what he tells me. Even when you two were arguing he still talked about you. Again, quote to quote, 'She's not that pretty for a brunette anyway', I rolled my eyes after that one, 'She only won twice against me, that's not that good' and of course, 'May's brother is annoying anyway, he always sleep-talk this song about pancakes and waffles.'"

May didn't say anything. Instead, she called out Munchlax and Skitty. Holly did the same, calling out her Kadabra and Totodile.

"Munchlax, metronome then tackle! Skitty, use blizzard followed by doubleslap." May yelled.

"Kadabra, psychic and confusion! Totodile, follow up with water gun then slash!" Holly commanded.

Munchlax began moving it's arms back and forth, the finger tips turning a glowing silvery-blue at top, meanwhile May's skitty opened it's mouth wide, a flurry of white snow spilling out as a blizzard hit Kadabra, distracting it as it tried to use psychic.

"Munch!" Munchlax yelled as seed started to shoot from it's mouth thanks to the metronome. "LAAAAX!" It charged at the little blue crocodile pokemon, tackling it the ground. It was met with a blast of cold water and a slash from it's sharp claws.

"Totodile!" It hissed, jumping up and down in anger.

"He couldn't stop talking about you, even when he was mad at you. 'May this, May that'. After a while I was convinced he had hidden feelings for you and he just wouldn't admit it, -- or know it." Holly continued.

May still said nothing. She just thought over what Holly said. . . .

* * *

"May, are you alright?" Dawn asked worriedly, waving a hand in her face.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm fine." She replied, still staring a bit gloomily out the window as rain poured from silver clouds outside.

"Are you worried about the talent show?" She questioned, her own gaze starting to drift to the rain clouds outside the glass window. "If you are, you can tell me."

May smiled, and turned her gaze to Dawn. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just. . . thinking, about stuff you know?"

A school bell rang, and it was time.

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked, standing up.

"Of course," May replied softly. "After all, I have to be."

---

**"Hey, Drew, what are you. . ." She trailed off as he passed her. Her throat went dry and her eyes suddenly stung as she saw him embrace Holly, grinning at her with an infatuated look in his eyes.**

**"Drew. . . ?" She whispered, touching her lip.**

**He ignored her, too caught up in looking in Holly's dark blue eyes, a smile gracing his lips. He gently brushed a strand of Holly's amber color hair behind her ears. His lips met her as she looked up.**

**May walked away, tears threatening to pour from her liquid sapphire eyes.**

May brushed a brown strand behind her ears. She pretended to be interested in the performance taking place on stage, a dark haired girl with tanned skin was singing "Decode" from Paramore, a song from Twilight.

Her eyes were really on a chartreuse hair teen though. The teen had emerald eyes and fair skin, he wore a black long sleeved shirt under a purple short-sleeved jacket, and pale green pants. The teen? Drew Rosalind, of course.

Her performance was up next.

"That was a very nice performance, Izzy, Edwin, Anna." The principal congratulated, smiling kindly at the three. "Up next is May Maple singing Teardrops on my Guitar, by Taylor Swift! Whoo!" The principal clapped as May entered the stage.

"Okay, Paul is dimming the lights right now!" Dawn whispered in her ears. "Good luck!" The blunette then rushed off to the part of the stage she would be in the performance, her snow white dress fluttering as did.

May caught a shocked expression on Drew's expression, and she gave a queasy smile to him, a look of apology and guilt in her ocean color eyes.

May took a deep breath, beginning,

_"Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need,  
Everything that we should be." _

She wore an apple green dress, a dress that fell in ripples and dragged across the floor as she sang. It was sort of the kind of dress you look expect at a prom. The apple green straps fell down her shoulders, adding a somewhat magical effect slightly. She had medium blue eye shadow and pale pink lip gloss as her makeup, along with glitter around her eyes, much like the one who originally sings the song.

_"I bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she got everything  
I have to live without!"_

She twirled in her dress, the background dancers (aka Misty, Dawn and Zoey) copied her, their own silky white dress dresses twirling and fluttering gently like a breeze.

**"So the fat lady was like 'Oh, but I -'" May laughed as Drew impersonated a fat lady demanding a refund on her milkshake because the milk was low fat. "And why are people always walking towards fires? They're suppose to be walking _away _from the fire, not towards it!" May laughed harder, tears beginning to form in her eyes.**

**"Shush, or I'll kick you both out!" The librarian whispered harshly, a gray haired lady glared at the two.**

**"Sorry, Ms. Crockwood!" May apologized meekly. The two turned back to the book Drew was holding, and Drew continued in a lower voice, "One time in this book this one guy threatened another guy with a fish stick! He was all. . . ." May laughed, quieter this time though, so she wouldn't get the librarian mad again.**

_"Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's just so funny.  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me!"_

Dawn twirled her way up to Dawn, and she twirled in front of her, echoing May's "_Anyone when he's with me_" in a soft, magical voice. She made her way back to the rest of the backup dancers.

_"He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows. . .  
He's all I think about at night!"_

May dared to peek at Drew as she sang. She froze for a micro-second, realizing she couldn't find him. _"Drew. . ." _May thought, feeling her voice get caught in her throat.

**"Hey, Drew, want to go to the Mall with me today? There's a new RoseLia album on sell today." May asked, grinning at him in her usual way.**

**"Ah, no thanks. I already promised Holly I would go with her." Drew replied, stretching his arms in a yawn. "Thanks for the offer though."**

**May frowned unhappily, and she turned her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs. "Oh."**

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!" _May's voiced cracked slightly, though she continued singing and strumming on her guitar. Her new guitar. A black as night guitar with a pink rose design decorating the lower left part of it.

_"The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do."_

She closed her eyes as she sang, strumming gently over the guitar's strings. She heard the background singers' "_Don't know why I do_." Dawn's way of adding a mystical and magical atmosphere to the performance.

**May concentrated on the chemicals in the beakers, beginning to pour one of the liquids into the cup. **

**"Hey May!" Drew greeted. May looked away, forgetting about the chemicals she was pouring in, smiling happily at him. "Oh, hey Drew!" She winced as she felt her formula pour over her hand, starting to flood her table.**

**"Crap!" May cursed. "What the hell?!" Drew yelled, starting to help May wash up the mess. **

**"You know, you should really watch what you are doing," Drew advised a bit harshly. May looked away from him, refusing to let him see the disappointment and slight anger that appeared in her eyes. **

**"Sorry, Drew." She apologized quietly. "I'll be more careful next time. . . ."**

_"Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell I can't breathe?" "(Can't breath!)" _Echoed Misty's voice.  
_And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be."_

May's hair, which she took the time to straighten, fell in her face as she sang, and she had to brush them away. May's heart fell as she spotted Drew. He was talking to Holly. . . .

**"I love you, Holly. . . ." Drew breathed into Holly's ears. "You mean the world to me. I would give up anything for you."**

**Even me, May thought, her eyes watering as she saw Drew kiss Holly in the hallway, his eyes expressing a real love. A love that was true, a love that was real.**

_"She better hold him tight!"_ May sang in a powerful voice, tears shining in her eyes. Drew turned towards her, noticing the sudden emotion evident in her voice.  
_"Give him all her love!  
Look in his beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar!  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star!  
He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do!"_

**She breezed pass the two who kissed gently, ignoring how her throat stung and her eyes watered. She ignored him as he turned back to stare at her. She ignored them as Holly pulled him into another kiss, and how he caressed her face so carefully. She needed to forget about him, she need to get over him. But she couldn't. And she may never get over him.**

_"So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light.  
I'll put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight!" _Her powerful voice echoed all over the auditorium and he couldn't help but stare.

"_Maybe get some sleep tonight_!" Zoey chorused in a just as powerful and emotional voice.

May bit her lip, turning the other way and walking towards the back of the stage. Tears still stung her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as she turned back around.

_"'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. . .  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart!"_ She sang the words bitterly, gripping her dress where her heart was.  
_"He's the song in the car I keep singing,  
Don't know why I do."_ She took a deep breath, listening to the soft melody of the music, strumming gently as she sang her next verse,

_"He's the time taken up but there's never enough,  
And he's all I need to fall into.  
Drew looks at me," _She glanced where she last saw him, disappointed when she didn't see him. Her throat felt even drier.  
_"I fake a smile so won't see. . . ."_

**"Do you think Holly's the girl for me?" Drew asked, laying on May's bed, his feet in the air. **

**"What do you mean?" May asked innocently, wincing as _her_ name was brought up. Again.**

**"Like the perfect one for me. The one I'll end up marrying and having a kid with." He replied, now staring at the brunette who had her back turned his way, that way he wouldn't see the anger in her sapphire eyes.**

**May smiled, a force smile, and she faced Drew. "You're perfect for each other. Mean to be." Drew smirked, satisfied with her answer. He flipped his hair, his green eyes mischievious. "Well, I'm covered. How about you though? Who will be your special one?" **

**May turned away again, this time to hide her tears. "I'm sure he'll come around one day." _One day. . . or never._**

She looked one more time for the chartreuse hair teen, looking for his emerald eyes in the crowd. But she couldn't see him. The melody began to die down, turning to just a soft, melodic hum.

The crowd exploded into claps, and yells, the crowd went wild as May bowed, her eyes sad and gently, her smile forced and heartbroken. "Thanks." She murmured into the microphone, beginning to walk off stage before the principal was able to tell her what a nice job she did and introduce the next performance.

She ran outside, into the cruel, harsh rain and thunder, ignoring the compliments backstage workers told her, tears sliding down her pale, pale cheeks. "Drew. . . !" She whimpered, collapsing to the ground.

"May." A voice whispered.

May gasped, her eyes widening as whipped around, her drenched chestnut hair whipping her back as did. "Drew!" She shrieked, beginning to clench where her heart was again. She wasn't sure whether to feel guilty, mad, happy or horribly sad. She felt a mixed of all the emotions.

"That was amazing," He whispered. "Beautiful, indeed."

The pain faded from her heart, but remained in her eyes. She said nothing, unsure of what to say. _"Where were you?! I couldn't find you at the end!" "Drew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our friendship, again!" "Drew. . ."_

Before she could say anything though, his lips were on hers, smashing gently but meaningfully against hers. Feelings suddenly overwhelmed May's heart at the kiss. Happiness flooded her mind and heart, keeping her from thinking of anything but Drew.

"Drew." She whispered his name as he pulled apart. She looked at the ground, her forehead dripping as her bangs covered her eyes, and touched where Drew's lips just were. She felt as if his lips were still on her's.

She looked up again, as if making sure he was still there and not just a realistic figment of her imagination. He was still there: soaking in rain and breathless.

"I'm sorry, May." He breathed, panting. "I didn't mean to hurt you; I was just being a stupid, heartless jerk."

She said nothing, unable to find the words she wanted so much to say. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I was stupid back then May. But now I know who I really love." He whispered, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"W-who?" She managed to stutter. She looked into his eyes, struggling to read the answer that so obvious on his face.

"You." He whispered, kissing her again, intertwining his fingers in her hair. "You, and only you. . . ."

* * *

Dawn grinned as she spotted May, holding hands with a boy. She waited impatiently as May kissed the handsome, young man, then tell her goodbyes to him, walking towards the blunette's table now.

"Hey, Dawn." May greeted cheerfully, her chestnut hair back to it's usual hair-do, her eyes sparkling in glee.

She wore her red halter top that was decorated with mini torchics and faded shorts with a skitty snoozing on the bottom of them. Dawn knew May must have been happy, because she never wore those clothes, especially when Drew was dating Holly. The clothes themselves were actually a birthday gift from Drew.

"So, what happened between you and Drew?" Dawn asked slyly, listening eagerly for May's response.

May's face turned a light shade of red, and she stammered with a sly smirk, "What do you mean, Dawn?"

"I mean you and Drew holding hands! I saw you two kiss, too! So tell me, how did it happen?! Tell me every single detail!" Dawn demanded, shaking the brunette.

"It happened after the talent show! I saw it all!" Misty's voice suddenly rang, the red head just as hyper and excited as her blue-haired friend. "And DREW was the one who kissed her!"

"OMG! Really?!" Dawn squealed, jumping up and down with Misty.

"DREW KISSED MAY?! OH MY HOLY COW!" Zoey yelled, dropping the books she carried. "This is not real! No way, no way! OMG! How did it happen?!"

"Yes, how?" Dawn and Misty piped up, grinning at May who was now blushing a dark red. By afternoon, knowing these three hyper gossip queens, the news of her and Drew dating would spread across all of La Rousse.

"Well. . .," May started, starting to explain to her friends what happened after she ran outside in the rain. "No way!" "So adorable!" "Did you kiss back?!" Her friends asked, eyes wide in excitement.

* * *

**_The last chapter of this story (minus the epilogue and possible preview). =D_**

**_Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. I wanted it to be PERFECT! (Of course it isn't perfect, but it's as perfect as it's going to get. Btw, did anybody notice that I took May's outfit from the outfit Taylor wore in her music video? I tried to describe it like it anyway. I also took some scenes from the music video, too. I just realize too I mentioned a dance and I forgot about it. Oops. o.o;_**

**_Also should I make a sequel to this story? You can find what's the sequel's going to be about if I do one in my profile. Also vote on my poll to tell me what you think. Thank you!_**

**_Review please._**


	13. Epilogue

**May's Teardrops on her Guitar**

**Epilogue**

It had now been two and a half years since Drew and May have gotten together. Between those two and a half years they have only had two fights: one was serious but only lasted one night, another was just a silly argument over their two pokemon, Beautifly and Masquerain. The two had also graduated from high school a month before.

The two youngsters were doing well, they both had jobs, and, a week after graduating the two moved in together. Of course, ahem, nothing serious was happening, as in a specific word that ends in x, so don't worry. The two had moved away from La Rousse and into a decent-sized home in half-way fancy apartment called "Pearl Coast Apartments" in Lilycove City.

May worked as a backstage worker at contests where young coordinators performed and were rated as long as professional coordinators, pretty much just getting the decorations for themed contests ready and making sure Marian's clothes were clean and wrinkle-free. Also, since May happened to be one of Marian's favorites, she sometimes got the honorable job of coming up with new theme ideas for contests and setting up how it will be. Luckily, Dawn also worked the same hours as May so she never got too lonely while they were busy.

Drew meanwhile worked at a fancy restaurant where the cabbage head worked as a waiter, flirting with pretty girls in order to get bigger checks, ignoring the glares their boyfriends gave him. However, the single ladies were just sore suckers falling for Drew's charm when he was already madly in love, and not with them.

May and Drew both planned to go to a highly advanced coordinating college to become professional coordinators, but since the college cost a lot, they were already saving up money from both job. Now, enough with my blathering about stuff that is pointless to you and lets get to the present:

Drew smiled to himself as he thought about what he was about to do. "Where are we going?" May, his almost two-year time brunette girlfriend asked.

Drew had put blindfolds on his wife so she wouldn't be able to see any of the beautiful green trees and rosemaries and colorful rose bushes they passed, that way she couldn't guess anything.

"You'll see." He replied simply, grinning as he pulled to a stop next to a beautiful crystal clear lake as smooth as glass, surrounded by grass greener than his hair and shrubberies with white flowers growing on them.

He smirked as he took May's hand and led her to the edge of the lake. "You ready?" He purred into her ears, hands ready to untie the blindfold.

"Yes!" May squealed, ready to see the surprise. "Here you go," He undid the white cloth in one simple, smooth movement, uncovering her sapphire eyes.

"Ohhh Emmm Geeeeee!" she gasped, covering her mouth in amazement. "This...place is beautiful!" she gasped, starting to giggle insanely. "I never knew you were such a romantic, Drew!" she giggled some more.

"Heh." Drew's smirk widened. "Really?" He purred seductively, pulling a red rose from behind his back.

May grinned and she hugged her boyfriend, taking the red rose greedily. "You haven't given me one of these in _ages_! By the way, you never told me where you kept these!" She smirked teasingly, poking him in the abdomen.

"In my pants." He joked, watching as she rolled her eyes and a muttered a "Yeah right.", giggling anyway. "I'll find out where you keep them later!"

"So, why did you bring me here?" she asked, squatting down to swat at the water and watch the surface make ripples.

When she looked away he flicked his hair, unbuttoning three of his white satin button-up shirt, making himself look even sexier, and folded up the sleeves to his elbow. He was grateful for the wind which blew at his hair in a way that made his hair look great.

He pulled out another rose from who-knows-where and handed it to the brunette who was smiling shyly. "Another rose for my love," Drew whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. "Do you know what red roses mean?"

May giggled, a blush creeping across her nose and cheeks. "Love, right?" He smirked, kissing her again on her strawberry flavor lips. He pulled a last rose from somewhere, this last rose was fake but still as cherry red like the others.

"This one's fake."

"I know," He said. "The last two represents love, and this one, as long as it never wilt or die, I will always love you."

"This is all such cheesy drama crap," May muttered, giggling uncontrollably. "But I don't care!" She threw her arms around Drew's neck, pressing her lips against his, tears in her eyes.

He pushed her gently away, shaking his head. May pouted, hurt by his actions. "What's wrong?" she asked, fearing she have done something wrong. He smirked again, pointing to the last, artificial rose.

She frowned, but began looking at it, studying everything she could see on it to figure out what he meant.

"Oh!" she gasped, catching a glint on the rose from the setting sun. She looked under the petals, grinning and tears reforming in her eyes. She put the the ring in her palm, curling her fingers around it as sobs of happiness shook her body.

She threw herself at Drew, hugging him as tight as she could as she sobbed, "Th-thank y-you!"

He smirked, stroking her hair gently. "Is that a 'yes'?" He asked arrogantly.

May wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling happily as she replied, "You are such an arrogant jerk, Drew!" She opened her hand, her smile widening at the silver ring encrusted with diamonds in the middle of her palm. "But that's why I love you..."

She hugged him again, standing on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Yes, that's a 'yes' you arrogant jerk!"

He wrapped his one hand around her tiny waist, the other hand touched her silky red halter top, but soon traveled to her hair which he stroked gently. He kissed her softly on the lips, actually _smiling_ (not smirking) as he whispered, "Good."

* * *

**_So there will be a sequel. Also I hoped you liked the ending for this story! I always planned to have Drew propose to her for the Epilogue of this story. :) Of course I think I over-did it, but oh well, lol. _**

**_Also I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, faved or alerted this story! Thanks so much! ;D_**

**_Review please! _**


End file.
